Unexpected Niece
by Sherlyn -Queen -B
Summary: 15 Year old Mia's mom has an unexpected fiancé . What she didn't expected more was that he's Ian Somerhalders older Brother! Ian/OC ! little bit of NIAN. Includes Ed Westwick, also known as CHUCK BASS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , kill me but here's another story .:D **

**Short Summary : What?I have to be Ian Somerhalder's niece ? How Could I say no ? !**

* * *

_**Mia's POV:**_

I was just finishing my English homework in history class cause I don't really need to know something that already happened.

I was writting about my Idol Ian Somerhalder from my favorite tv show The Vampire Diaries.  
He's just so inspiring ! I just hate the fact that he's dating Nina Dobrev I don't like her .  
I don't know why but Ian seems to be too good for her . Just like Damon for Elena.  
It's not the fact that I'm jealous .pshh !As if .

Suddenly the bell rang.I packed up my homework and other things then headed out of the class .

"Hey Mia!" I looked behind me and saw my best friend Cheryl running after me .

"Oh hey Cher, what up ? " I smiled as we slowly started walk to my next class: Math ,Ugh.

"Your mom called me ."

"Why would my mom call you ? ." I asked surprised

"She told me you have your phone turned off, so she called me and told me that you're gonna have lunch with her today."

"Noo " I cried .

"Why not ? At least you don't have to be on the last two lessons."

"You don't know my Mom , when we're having lunch then it's a new boyfriend or a burned down house."

"Well in this case let's hope it's the first one." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm praying for the last." We laughed one last time as we strode down the hallway.

-0-

_Oh I swear to ya , I'll be there for ya This is not a Drive by-y-y-y-y-y!_

_Just shy a guy looking for a two-ply.._

Oh how I love my iPod .

I was happily walking home from school curious about this whole ,,Lunch,, thing .  
Mom and Me were never togheter on a lunch before .

I mean after She divorced with my Dad all she did was work, work, oh! and did I mention work?  
Anway at least I don't have to be on Jigsaws lesson .

I hate ! He and His idiotic psychical educations . The morning jogging is enough for me anyways.

"Mom are you home? " I asked when I get home and closed the door.

"In here!" I heard mom shouting from the kitchen.

"Hey" She looked at me while cooking that special ,,lunch,,.

"Hey , um so Cher told me you wanted me home for lunch? " She smiled.

"Yes . Actually I want you to meet someone but I thought It'll be better like this ,so I invited him to lunch."

"Him?."_ So it is a boyfriend.._

"Um , you know what? go and prepare yourself our guest will be here any minute now." mom commanded .

"Still better than Jigsaw." I said muttering under my breath as I went up the stairs.

-0-

Half an hour later I was wearing a pretty little pink dress and I curled my blonde hair.

"Sweetie our guest is here, come down!" I sighed.

"I'm coming Mom!"

As I walked down the steps I glanced over my head "Please not let him be a jerk." I prayed quietly.

I glanced towards the kitchen and saw my Mom "I'm here." I smiled . Then the guy turned around and looked at me .

"Hello you must be the beautiful Amelia ." He smiled politely . Well let's face it , he's not that bad looking he can be two or three years older than mom .  
We sat down and started to eat.

"Mia , thanks .And you are ?" As he opened his mouth mom cleared her throat and started the anouccement .

"Mia ,His name is Robert he's my fiancé ." _WTF ?!_ I dropped down the spoon I was eating with and looked at her with wide eyes ,

"Fia -fiancé ? ." _desperate much ?!_

"I know this sounds quite surprising but-" the jackass started to say but I cut him of .

"Quite ? Dude, Quite ? " _Note the Damon line._ I said still in shock. God I might get a heart attack ! No wait! I'm HAVING one right now!

"Amelia Joan Katherinson wach your mouth !" Mom said angrilly.

"I am so sorry mom but I just can't deal with the fact that you divorced Dad a few months ago and you already have a boyfriend." Note the sarcasm.

"Fiancé ." That_ ,,Dude,,_ corrected me.

If looks could kill he's already dead in the Middle Ages! I think he noticed this cause he shut his mouth and looked at the plate in front of him.

Mom sighed " Look Mia , he's practically my high school sweetheart ,we we're already dating when we were teenagers we we're just too young and blind to notice that we belonged togheter." They looked at themselves with love-dovey eyes.

_Ugh!_ "And what about Dad ?!, was he just a rebound to you ? Am I just a rebound to you?"

_,,Dude,,_ spoke up "Amelia No , that's not true .Your Dad came years after we broke up and your mom was already in college. We haven't talked to eachother till a few months ago when I met her in L.A , your mother loved your father very much but a love that's not coming from the pure heart isn't lasting .Believe me when I say this , I myself had to face this with my ex-wife ."

I sighed . "Okey I get it , but why marriage ? Why rush into this ?" He chuckled.

"We're not rushing into anything honey, we're not teenagers anymore .If we want to live togheter we want it for the rest of our lives."_ Well that was...sweet._ I got thirsty from all this. Then I started to drink from my soda.

"Oh and since we're talkind about living togheter, what do you say for Hollywood ? " Mom asked .

I spit out the soda on the person who was facing me : _Dude ._

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry ." I got up from my seat and started to clean him with my napkin.

He laughed , _Wait. Laughed ?_ "Oh it's no problem Am. funny as it is what do you say for L.A? "

I thought for a moment " I don't really have a choice do I ?" they chuckled .

"No , not really" said Mom.

Well at least I might run into the TVD-cast. I thought happily.

** TBC..**

**Oh Am. you have NO idea! :D What do you guys think ? , I Don't know why but I love this idea .**

**Give me some reviews !**

**BTW., Roberts last name wasn't sayed ! You know ,to surprise Mia .:D**

**Love you Guys .Sherlyn xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait :D , I already had it all written in my text book ,**  
**but I never really had time to write it in my computer so now it's all good and please enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own JUST Mia! :)**

* * *

Mia's POV:

_2 weeks later._

It's my last day in school here in London. Since we're moving to L.A I'm gonna finish my last three years there.  
So, I already said goodbye to my teachers,class and other really good friends of mine.  
Right now I was by my locker packing up my last things with a sad Cher standing by my right side.

"I'm so gonna miss you Bestie." She sniffed quietly.

"Me too sweetie, but don't you worry you'll be visiting me in the U.S as soon as I packed my thing out there."

She chuckled . Finnaly Bubbly Cherry is back.

"You know that there's a chance that you might see Ian or at least some of the TVD heros, I'm soo jealous of you."  
She said seriously. I chuckled.

Did I mentioned that Cheryl is a big Somerhaldercoholic too ?  
Well she is . And a big one too. I remember that our real friendship started when we we're like 12 and the Vampire Diaries just started.

Everyone hated Damon but loved saint Stefan. One time when we we're out playing in the park she suddenly spoke up.

"You know what? I like Damon. He might be a murderer and all but when he loves , he does it with all his heart."

I just looked at her and said, "I want to be your best friend."

She said "Okay,But you can't like Stefan or Stelena,otherwise You Suck!" So we're besties since then.

"Well , we're done here let's have some fun ,what do you say for a BFF's night in ?,we could watch the last season of Vampire Diaries and throw popcorn at the screen everytime Elena rejects Damon."

She smiled," Yeah It sounds great I'll be there at 7."

" Can't wait." I said as I started walking home and Cher did the same in the opposite direction.

-0-

I was almost home when I saw Rob's car pull up in front of our house.

"Hey Am." He said when he get out and saw me at the porch.

"Hey" I smiled. These last two weeks wasn't even that bad. I mean he's treating my mom very well but we're still not the best buddies.

"Uh ..I ..I have to talk to you and your mom." He said avoiding eye-contact.

"What ? Are you already planning to leave her?,Dude you're fast. You are not even married." I joked.

"Oh God, no . I love your mother ,I'd never do that to her I just ,I mean.." "Rob?" I stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Breathe." I laughed Suddenly the door opened and mom walked out to us.

"Robert? Sweetie didn't you had to work ?" She Said confused.

_What's going on ?_

"We better go inside I have something to tell you." Rob said seriously.

-0-

"What's wrong honey?" Mom asked worriedly , as we were seated in the living room by Rob.

"There's a problem with the house building in L.A we can't go there till it's settled"

_Did I mentioned that Rob is BUILDING a house for us ?_

"Oh god you scared my with the seriousnes, I thought it's something bad . This is good even atleast Mia can spend a few more days with her friends."

Well it would be really cool to spend more time with Cher and the others.

Rob Sighed."If it would be just that easy. My boss gave me a job in atlanta and it's for a whole year."

"A year ? " Mom looked upset.

"Yes , but there is a solution, What would you say we move in to my Dad's house in atlanta till I'm done with thework and if everything goes good a year later we can move to our L.A house and I'll be done with the work too."

"Atlanta? as in ... Atlanta?" I said shocked.

Rob nodded "Yes my brother lives there too since he's working there always. Dad just told him to move in cause why stay in a motel when right where he works is his home too ?,And if you two would say yes we could do the same thing . My dad has a big mansion."

"Mansion? as in ...Mansion?" They laughed at my bluntness.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Yeeeeeeah I know it's short ,but the next chapter will be there very soon but for that .. I need some reviews! I know I'm mean but writers get inspiration from others ! So I'm waiting.. *insert puppy dog look here***

**And a BIG shoutout to Icy eyed Angel for the first review ! Thank you ! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys ! What's up ? With Me? oh I'm fiiine :D I mean I have a Talent-Show to do and excercise (I'm gonna Sing&Dance!) with my class,**  
**But I just can't leave ya without an update , my other FF The Eldest Gilbert Sister is now on a little hiatus since I started writing this and all of you want me to finish this sooner.**  
**So I'm happy that you guys like it so far ! Thanks for the Reviews,Favorites,Follows EVERYTHING!**  
**I LOVE ALL YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I own JUST Mia ! Oh and Her Mom , and Friends and others ... :D **

* * *

_Mia's POV:_

After a fun girls night in and a painful good-bye at the airport with Cheryl,  
Me ,Mom and Rob were already on a plane to the United States. I was really nervous about this whole Atlanta thing ,Atlanta is a big country but I might get really lucky and meet Ian ,or better the whole Mystic Falls scene!

Suddenly I heard a voice saying: _"Ladies and Gentlements prepare yourselves for the landig."_ This should be good.

-0-

We were in a car and on our way to Robert's Dad mansion ,_that got me thinking ..Should I call him grandpa now ?_

"So what do you say Am?" Rob asked me , Hmm I must have zoned-out.

"About what?" He smiled .

"Me and your mom decided that we would like a winter wedding , we want it on Christmas Eve." _Woah!_

"Do you like it ? " Mom spoke up.

"But Christmas is just two months away , how are you gonna be done with everything till then ? " _Rushing Much ? Veeery much._

"Well my brother's girlfriend is really good with wedding to do lists so she's going to help us." _And this mysterious brother of his has a name too ?_

"Well then I'm giving you my blessing Mom."

"Aww Thanks honey, but don't worry you two will just get on reeealy well." Mom said with a knowing smile ._Am I missing something?_

"Hm? What do you mean ?"

" Well it can't be just one taking the work , you will help her too ! ." _What ? Preparing Mom and my Step-Father a wedding ? No thanks I rather go back to Jigsaws lessons._

"Ouhh No , No , Mom that's just impossible , don't get me wrong I'm good with you two marrying but help ? with the wedding? ."

"Oh Come on Mia ! Pleeease? For your mommy ? " She gave me those puppy eyes . _UUUGH!_

"Okay Okay ! But that girlfriend of his better be fun !." Mom smiled .

"She will be , don't you worry ." Mom and Rob shared a look . It buged me so I changed the subject.

"And what about your kids Rob ? Don't you have two sons ? ,What are they thinking about all this ?."

"They already know it , and said as long as Daddy's happy they're happy too , so they're coming to the wedding too oh and since we're talking about them what do you say if you'd meet my two boys ? Jaxon and Peyton ? ." He asked hopefully.

I nodded "Yeah of course , I mean we're like step-siblings now ."

-0-

"We're here!" Rob spoke up after a few more minutes of driving.I looked out of the car-window and saw a beautiful huge Mansion. Wow ,It looks like the Buckingham Palace.

"Whow!" Mom said as we got out of the car.

"Yeah I know right?" Rob smiled. This is just un-freaking believable !

"So, you're telling that in THIS huge Mansion lives just your father and brother ? I'm sure this mansion has more than twenty rooms!"

"Twenty-eight to be exact." An older Man in his sixties said as he just opened the front door of the house.

"Dad." Rob said. _Oh! So this is Grandpa!_

"Robert, I missed you son."he said as they walked closer to themselves and lightly hugged . _Insert awkward reuinon here._

After Rob pulled out from the said ,,hug,, the man I mean _Grandpa_ then turned to mom .

"Hello Julie."

"Long time no-see Robert." Mom said with a half-smile.

Then it was my time to spoke up, "Wait a second , you two know eachother?" Suddenly the Elder Robert looked at me with an amused expression,as if he just noticed I'm here .

"Yes we do when back in High School we first dated with Rob ." Mom Said. _Oh._

"Who's this beautiful young lady ? " The older Robert asked , he was still staring at me with this amused expression. _creepy._

Mom cleared her throat "She's my daughter Amelia." He then took my hand and kissed the top of it .

"Pleased to meet you Miss Amelia." Is he trying to charm me ? ,No offense but he's literaly my grandpa!

"Call me Mia ." We smiled at eachother.

He then suddenly turned to Robert Jr. "Your brother couldn't make it , he had work to do so expect him just in the morning."

He then turned back to me and mom. "The maids will show you your rooms." We followed the two maids up the huge staircase.

-0-

"Knock ,Knock." Mom said as she came into my new room . I was just slowly packing out my things .

"Hey." I said as I put my PJ which was a blue top into my drawer next to my big bed.

"How do you like your room ?" I looked around.

"It's really cool , I mean all of this just looks like I'm in a castle." Mom smiled.

"Yeah our room is pretty kingdom-ish too which is by the way against yours."

"Well , Um .. we had a really great chat but you know , packing and everything .." I knowingly looked around again.

"Yeah Calling your BFF , I know"_ How did she knew ?_ , god she just knows me too well!

"Yeah I know how do I know right? , Well let's just say motherly instincts or maybe the fact that you didn't called her for 10 hours." I chuckled , well I do have to report her how everything is going on !

**TBC.**

* * *

**So how did you guys like it ? , I actually planed the first meeting to be in chapter 3 but it's better this way believe me ! :)**

**Reviews equals Chapter 4 which means the official meeting of Mia and Ian ! :))**

**Forever yours Sherlyn .xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN Everyone ! How ya all holdin' up ? :D I'm really cool , I mean HOLLIDAYS DUH!.. :D How are you going to spend it ? In our country isn't really tradition the trick or treat thingy,**  
**and anyways I'm not a 10 year old :D (But when I was I soo wanted to go!) :D**

** On to the story : As I promised the awaited meeting is here! Enjoy, Read,Review !**

**Love you all !**

**Disclaimer: Ohh you know what I own and what I don't :P**

* * *

_Mia's Pov:_

The first night was not what I imagined to should be. After our talk with Cheryl on the phone we all had a _,,family,,_ dinner including Robert the man of the house a.k.a _Granpa._  
The whole dinner was about Mom and Rob talking about the wedding and _,,Grandpa,,_ giving me looks that says:Where do I know you from?  
So of course, I was the first one who excused herself from the table.

Now It's 1:00 pm ,I'm in my bed but I just can't fall asleep . Stupid time-zone.  
Since I couldn't do anything better I signed up on Facebook and saw that my other friend from London is still up too .

**_Amelia Joan "AJ" Katherinson:_** _What up Chris ? How come you don't sleep ? :P_

_**Chris "Leon-Swaggie" Peterson:**_ _Hey Mia Girl! I'm cool just a little tired but I have to wait for my gf to come up you know how she is when she wants to talk ,,serious,, -.- :D_

I chuckled , _**Amelia Joan "AJ" Katherinson:** Yeaaah Rachel is ...one of a kind! :D_

Out of nowhere I heard the front door open and close , I hurried to the window to see who it was but all I saw was the end of a black shirt . OMG ! Maybe it's a thief! It can't be Mom or Rob I'd hear it if they'd walk out of their room.

I almost screamed out when I heard something loudly broke , it sounded like a glass .

I quickly looked for something sharp, _Oh la la !_ I found a baseball bat right in the corner of the hallway so I slowly walked out of my room grabbed the bat and tried not to make any noise as I slowly walked down the long staircase and praying not to fall in the process since it was dark and I was happy to see my own foot .

When I got down I turned to the left where was the big dinnig room , at the end of it was a door which leaded to the kitchen.  
Suddenly I heard chewing sounds. _Kmhh So the burglars first eat and then rob you out ?_

I tightened my grip around the baseball bat and veeery slowly opened the door , to my luck the lights were off and thanks to my super-ninja skills that _,,something,,_ that had a man's figure didn't even noticed I'm right in front of it

_C'mon Mia ! You can do this ! It's for a good cause !_ I convinced myself , out of nowhere something came to me I don't know if it was the adrenalin but suddenly I punched that something in the stomach and it cried out reeealy loudly .

"Owwww! Ugh what the hell!" The man sounded really angry so I just punched him in the face again .

"See ! That's what you get when you eat MY FOOD and rob out MY HOUSE , " I punched him once agan and he just kept screaming out "Jackass." I finished.

"Wha - ," _punch_ " I ," _punch_ " ILIVEHERE!" _What ? ?_ Suddenly the lights in the room were on and I saw Mom and Rob worriedly rushing to me .

"What Happened sweetie?" Mom asked . "Oh my God Ian! Is that you ? " Rob cried out.

"I - I Just wanted to- wait ! What did you just sa-" I looked down at the_ ,,broken,,_ man and saw a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy familliar face.

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE !?"

"I-IA" Suddenly I saw darkness .

-0-

I stiffened at the smell of something stinking mixed with alcohol "mmm.." I was still a little un-conscious so I acted a little dizzy.

"Is she up ?" I heard a man's voice.

"I think , Mia? .. Mia ? Sweety are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw Mom ,Rob and... and..

"Am I dead and gone to heaven? " I said looking at the angels face .

"No Kitten , you're alive-ish" The angel told me.

I nodded "Cool , will you excuse me ?"

"Sure" he nodded. I laid back and fainted again .

-0-

I opened my eyes , sat up on my bed stretched my arms and yawned " Hmmm ." I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it read 10:00 am.

I chuckled "What a weird dream ," I said as I went to my bathroom "Must have fallen asleep right after my chat with Chris."  
Suddenly the door to the other room which was linked with my bathroom opened and I turned to look who it was .

"Oh Good Morning Kitten , didn't know we have common bathroom." He smirked at me , I just stayed there shocked .  
"I-I-IA." I started to say his name but he interrupted me.

"Yes Ian , Ian Somerhalder in the flash." He said as he made that annoying move with his hands _Did I mentioned that he isn't wearing a shirt?_

"Can you excuse me for a minute ? " His smirk dropped .

"Oh just don't say you're gonna faint again , wait I'll go behind to catch you." He started to move but I stopped him.

"Wha- No! Just ,Just stay here ." He nodded and I went out of the bathroom and walked out of my room .

"Mom?" I loudly said.

"In here Mia!" I heard noises in the living room , and saw Rob sitting on the long and big sofa with Mom laying there foot cradled on his lap and they were ..reading ?

"Can you explain me why is IAN SOMERHALDER in my bathroom ? " Mom's eyes widened.

"Oh sorry I wanted to tell you that you have to share it with him but it just slipped out of my mind " she tried to avoid the REAL thing.

"Oh no problem ..Share? Sure .. With another person ? ..cool ,BUT THIS IS IAN FRICKING SOMERHALDER !"

"Mia I wanted to tell you-" Mom started.

"What ? what in the world did you wanted to tell me but you didn't ?!" Mom looked guilty .

"We wanted to surprise you!" Rob said. _What ?_

"Explain. Now." I said calmly.

He sighed ,"Your Mom told me that you're a big fan of him so I tought it would be cool to surprise you , I told your mom my plan and she you ever heard my last name?" He asked .I shook my head."It's Somerhalder ,Robert Somerhalder ." My eyes widened "And Ian is -"

"Your brother." I finished shocked . He nodded.

I got up and left to my room .When I got there I grabbed a pillow from my bed bited on it and screamed . When I finished I took a big breath opened the door to my -our bathroom and saw that Ian was still there already showered and dressed .

"So what's up ?" He smirked . _Oh god in real life that smirk is even more sexy-NO! get over yourself Mia! He's now your.._

"Uncle."_ shit !_ I sayed that out loud .

He looked confused "What?"

"You're my Uncle ." I said calmly.

"Yeah and , your my niece "

"I guess ." _Awkwaard_

"So kmhh pretty good hit ." He smiled . _Oh that smil- _shit!

"Hmm ? "

"You know today ,Kitchen, darkness, you ,me , basseball bat -" he smirked.

"Oh yeah thanks , I-I mean sorry it was just so unexpected , you were unexpected." Suddenly his phone rang.

"Sorry GF calling " He showed me his phone and I saw the caller I.D :_Nina_

"Yeah sure I-I have to call too , my best friend I mean ..cause I don't have a boyfriend .." I started blabbing. He nodded and went back to his room .

When I went back to my room . I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone ,"Cher? You have no idea who just happens to be my new Uncle."

**TBC.**

* * *

**I know it could have been much longer but I just don't know .. So Love it ? ,Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**  
**Forever yours Sherlyn. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) I know ,I'm fast right ? anyway :D you guys gave me soo much positive energy that I just had to make a new chapter as a thank you gift ! I really really really love you guys !**

**Disclaimer: I own just what I own , nothing more nothing less :P**

* * *

_**Mia's POV..**_

"It's _FUCKING WHO_ ?!.." Cheryl screamed into my phone when I told her the news about my unexpected Uncle.

"Ian Som-" I started saying again but she interupted me..

"I'm not deaf I heard you ! ,but how the hell did that happened ? " _So here it goes .._

"You know when two people love eachother and they have enchanting genes-" I started chuckling

"Oh my god , Mia! I'm dying here ! Just tell me already.." She was _desperated_.

"Okay , Okay .. well um we never knew Robert's last name did we ?" I waited for an answer but there was just huffing and puffing "It's Somerhalder , he's ..he's Ian's older brother." I suddenly heard something shuffling .. "Cher ? , Are you still here?"

"Um.. yeah , I dropped the phone " I chuckled .

"How can you even chuckle ? , this Ian Somerhalder we're talking about! Shouldn't you be full of sunshine?" She asked confused.

"You know I thought about it all and ended up in that conclusion , that I'm going to be all calm about this , because in the end he's my step-uncle and I am his step-niece so we're like family ..there's nothing to be fangirling about ..right ? " I asked in a hopefull tone.

'You know Amelia ..you know ." Cher said sounding surprised about my behaviour towards all this.

"I see you're doubting my super-calm skills , " I sighed "Well just wait , and the next thing you hear will be that I'm his best niece!" I said proudly.

"I love you honey , but you know you need to do some actions to prove it ." Cher said.

"I will." I said as I ended the call.

-0-

"Dinner!" I heard Mom shouting from downstairs the maids have the day of so Mom begged Rob to cook , in this big house she has nothing to do.

When I got down to the big dinning room , everyone was already seated including _him.._

"Hey everyone." I smiled at them .

They smiled back. "Hey Kitten ," Ian greeted me , I blushed _fuck!_

"Hi" I said shyly . _Get over yourself Mia ! You're his niece!_ I said to myself as I set across him , next to Mom who was next to Rob .

"I'm glad I have both of my sons here with me ." The Elder Robert said , as he raised the glass "To Somelhalders ,welcome in our family Julie and Mia."

"Thank you. " We said back with Mom. Suddenly the door-bell rang .

"Who could that be?" Rob said . Ian stood up ,

"Well , I invited a guest since we're having _family reunion_ here." he air-quoted the family reunion as he went to open the door _.. weird_

"Now who could that be ?" I said knowingly rolling my eyes . AAnd just as I expected Miss Nina Dobrev came to the room from the hallway.

"Hey all ," She said as she kissed Ian on the cheek and he went to take of her coat . Out of nowhere a feeling came to me .. like I wanted to be on her place. _again wieerd._

"Ah , Nina! Always happy to see you here !" The Eldest Somerhalder said as he stood up from his seat and went to give her a kiss on the hand.

"Mister Somerhalder , nice to see you too again ." she said as she looked at Rob ,"Aww Rob when was the last time I saw you ? , "

"Probably when you sent his brother to never want to be Nina Somerhalder." I growled under my breath , thankfully everyone was too encupied to talk to her so they didn't heard me.

"Let's just talk about the present ," Ian suddenly changed the subject . _so it buggs him too._

"Yes of course," Nina said as she turned to Mom ,"Julie ! Pleased to meet you!" she said as they hugged happily. _whaaaat?_

"Nina pleased to meet you too , I've heard so much about you ! You have no idea how grateful I am for being such a help!" Oh don't be so dramatic , she _JUST_ shoved up.

"I'm happy to help ," she smiled and FINNALY she noticed me."Hey , you must be Mia .I've heard you're a big fan of us!" Oh pleeeeease .

"Hey .. so where is my present ? ," I asked looking around , I just can't help it!

"Wh-what present?" She asked confused , her little ball of fur (refference to Ian) looked at me confused too .

"Well it's traditional for the new members of a child's family , that means me, to buy a present as a welcoming gift .. I already got a present from Rob and his Dad .  
and since Mister Smoldelholder over there ," I glanced at him for a second."Didn't bring me anything than it's up to his gilfriend .." Mom ,Rob and _Grandpa_ we're just looking at me with a shocked expression while Nina ashamed of herself grabbed something from her purse and pushed it in my hand.

"Here , I think it'll make up for it " I looked at what she gave me and it was a photograph with _HER_ and _HER_ sign.

"ookay ,well since it didn't cost you anything ," I sighed ,"You can make it up to me by buying a new laptop ." I smiled at her.

"AMELI-" Mom started ,Suddenly I started laughing .

"I'm kidding ! I'm kidding ,I'm sorry you're just so gullible that I couldn't help it ," She stared at me with a shocking slash murdering look , I sighed "I'm starving let's eat."

They all followed me and after a few minutes we all ate in silence but of course mom had to ruin it ,

"So Nina , I don't want you to have such a big load with the wedding so I asked Mia to help and she agreed." My eyes widdened , god ! how did I forgot this ! she's the girlfriend so I'm supposed to do everything with _HER_.

"She means , you can have the big load , you don't have to work with me .." I corrected her.

"Oh no, I would love that , at least we get to know eachother ." She looked at me knowingly . _oh that son of a-!_

Ian caressed her back lighty ,"I'm happy , you'll be like best of friends."

She smirked."Of course babe ," and she had the nerve to lean and kiss him passionately! I've had enough of this!

My sudden outburst and getting up from the table got everyone's attention ,

"Amelia , you haven't eaten anything ."Mom shouted after me .

I just kept walking to the stairs."Lost my apetitte." I said never turning back.

-0-

I quickly ran up the stairs to my room , slammed the door and turned on my iPod connected it with the speaker and turned it on reeealy loud. Just the music can calm me down now ..I don't even know why am I so mad .. I just hated the fact that she is really like I imagined her in real life .

So I just listened to Calvin Harris and his Feel So Close but Benny Benassi Remix version , suddenly I was In the mood so I slowly started to dance.

**_Ian's POV.._**

"Teenagers." Julie said as she looked at us excusing herself and stood up from the table ,

"I've got this ," I said as I stood up too .

"Really ?" She looked at me with thankful expression,

"Realy?" Nina echoed her but she had a surprised expression ..did I just saw annoy too ?

"Yeah sure , I want to talk to her anyways too." I said as I turned around and headed to the Kittens room .

-0-

_I feel so close to you right now It's a force field _

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_ Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall _

_And there's no stopping us right now I feel so close to you right now_

I heard the music as I went closer and closer to the room , I knocked on her door but I don't think she heard me,  
so I slowly opened it.

_I feel so close to you right now It's a force field _

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

And there was she , she was dancing , just enjoying herself and the music .

_And there's no stopping us right now I feel so close to you right now_

She started jumping up and down to the beat and I just couldn't help it I slowly walked behind her and started to dance too ,she still didn't noticed I'm here , so we were dancing togheter till the song ended , I just couldn't help but admire her and her beauty .. _what ? where did this came from?_

She slowly touched her neck and slowly moved her hips , she didn't looked like a 15 year old teenager she looked like a _women_ . Suddenly the song came to an end and she turned around facing me ,she wanted to scream out but I quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh , it's just me ." She calmed down .._a bit._

"Oh my Gosh you scared me!" , I laughed out loud as she lightly smacked my arm.

"I'm sorry, you were just so into that song that I couldn't help ." She laughed now too .

"What are you doing here anyway ?, shouldn't you have a_ reunion_?." she said air-quoting the reunion, like I did.

"Well you were so huffy and puffy that I just had to came up to you and talk a little." I smiled.

"What about ?." She asked turning of her iPod and sitting on her bed .

"Well maybe about that present joke-thing ?" I said as I sat next to her .

"It was a joke." She said annoyed.

"Well yeah but even jokes have limits ."

**_Mia's POV.._**

So jokes have limits , "Aww , I'm sorry did I hurt her feelings ? " He glared at me .

"And when she gave me the present , khm .. well I must say I was expecting a puppy." suddenly his mood changed.

"You like dogs?" He asked surprised ,"Most of the teenagers in your age like boys or Justin Bieber." I made a puking face which made him laugh. Hmm making him laugh , I like this feeling ._what ?_

"I say it like this , I'd rather give a thousand dollars for a pretty husky than his concert ." He laughed again . I smiled too.

"Are you really 15 ? , cause I'm sure you don't act like it .."I laughed ,"Or look like.." He said softly ,more to himself. _hmmm..._

"Well Um , I have to take a shower ," I said slowly..

"Oh yeah , yeah of course ," He said as he stood up and headed to the door "Uh ..um it was really great to talk to you ." He smiled

"Thanks." I said . when he left I slapped myself on the forehead,

"Thanks ? Who are you a mumper ?!" I growled at myself as I headed to the bathroom.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Phew guys ! This one's pretty long! So what do you say?**

**Oh and No hate on Nina or JB. I just had to make her like this for the future of Ian and Mia :P**

** BTW, did you guys saw the new episode? It was awesome I just hated the fact that there was no Caroline! or Klaroline! :( aaand the song? When Mia and Ian dance is from the ... you know .. :D**

**Forever yours Sherlyn .xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Hello There! Huh , What was it a week since I last updated ? Anyway , Thank you veeeeeeery much for the reviews,favorites etc.****I'm realy glad you guys like it so far ! So here's the next chapter for you my lovely readers :) enjoy,read and please REVIEW! Mwuahks :-***

**To sandy salvator: Don't worry he won't be a pedo :D , I just wanted to heat up things between them before everything is going to happen , maybe there will be a 5 year skip to the future .. who knows ? :P Oh , and thanks for the review :)**

**Disclaimer: Owner of Mia Katherinson and her Family , nothing more !**

**_Oh ! And you guys can TOTALLY skip the previously on UN part I just adedd it so you guys will have some serial feeling going on :P :D _**

* * *

**_Previously on Unexpected Niece :_**

_"Hello you must be the beautiful Amelia ." He smiled politely . Well let's face it , he's not that bad looking he can be two or three years older than mom ._  
_We sat down and started to eat._

_"Mia , thanks .And you are ?" As he opened his mouth mom cleared her throat and started the anoucement ._

_"Mia ,His name is Robert he's my fiancé ."_

_I sighed . "Okay I get it , but why marriage ? Why rush into this ?" He chuckled._

_"We're not rushing into anything honey, we're not teenagers anymore .If we want to live togheter we want it for the rest of our lives." Well that was...sweet. I got thirsty from all this. Then I started to drink from my soda._

_"Oh and since we're talkind about living togheter, what do you say for Hollywood ? " Mom asked ._

**_-_**  
_"What's wrong honey?" Mom asked worriedly , as we were seated in the living room by Rob._

_"There's a problem with the house building in L.A we can't go there till it's settled"_

_Did I mentioned that Rob is BUILDING a house for us ?_

_"Oh god you scared my with the seriousnes, I thought it's something bad . This is good even atleast Mia can spend a few more days with her friends."_

_Well it would be really cool to spend more time with Cher and the others._

_Rob Sighed."If it would be just that easy. My boss gave me a job in atlanta and it's for a whole year."_

_"A year ? " Mom looked upset._

_"Yes , but there is a solution, What would you say we move in to my Dad's house in Atlanta till I'm done with the work and if everything goes good a year later we can move to our L.A house and I'll be done with the work too."_

_"Atlanta? as in ... Atlanta?" I said shocked._

_Rob nodded "Yes my brother lives there too since he's working there always. Dad just told him to move in cause why stay in a motel when right where he works is his home too ?,And if you two would say yes we could do the same thing . My dad has a big mansion."_

_"Mansion? as in ...Mansion?" They laughed at my bluntness._

**_-_**  
_"Me and your mom decided that we would like a winter wedding , we want it on Christmas Eve." Woah!_

_"Hello Julie."_

_"Long time no-see Robert." Mom said with a half-smile._

_Then it was my time to spoke up, "Wait a second , you two know eachother?" Suddenly the Elder Robert looked at me with an amused expression,as if he just noticed I'm here ._

_"Yes we do when back in High School we first dated with Rob ." Mom Said. Oh._

_Out of nowhere I heard the front door open and close , I hurried to the window to see who it was but all I saw was the end of a black shirt . OMG ! Maybe it's a thief! It can't be Mom or Rob I'd hear it if they'd walk out of their room._

_I almost screamed out when I heard something loudly broke , it sounded like a glass ._

_****__-_  
_C'mon Mia ! You can do this ! It's for a good cause ! I convinced myself , out of nowhere something came to me I don't know if it was the adrenalin but suddenly I punched that something in the stomach and it cried out reeealy loudly ._

_"Owwww! Ugh what the hell!" The man sounded really angry so I just punched him in the face again ._

_"See ! That's what you get when you eat MY FOOD and rob out MY HOUSE , " I punched him once agan and he just kept screaming out "Jackass." I finished._

_"Wha - ," punch " I ," punch " ILIVEHERE!" What ? ? Suddenly the lights in the room were on and I saw Mom and Rob worriedly rushing to me ._

_"What Happened sweetie?" Mom asked . "Oh my God Ian! Is that you ? " Rob cried out._

_"I - I Just wanted to- wait ! What did you just sa-" I looked down at the ,,broken,, man and saw a reeeeeeeeeeally familliar face._

_"WHO THE HELL IS SHE !?"_

_"I-IA" Suddenly I saw darkness ._

_I chuckled "What a weird dream ," I said as I went to my bathroom "Must have fallen asleep right after my chat with Chris."_  
_Suddenly the door to the other room which was linked with my bathroom opened and I turned to look who it was ._

_"Oh Good Morning Kitten , didn't know we have common bathroom." He smirked at me , I just stayed there shocked ._  
_"I-I-IA." I started to say his name but he interrupted me._

_"Yes Ian , Ian Somerhalder in the flash." He said as he made that annoying move with his hands Did I mentioned that he isn't wearing a shirt?_

**_-_**  
_"Mom?" I loudly said._

_"In here Mia!" I heard noises in the living room , and saw Rob sitting on the long and big sofa with Mom laying there foot cradled on his lap and they were ..reading ?_

_"Can you explain me why is IAN SOMERHALDER in my bathroom ? " Mom's eyes widened._

_"Oh sorry I wanted to tell you that you have to share it with him but it just slipped out of my mind " she tried to avoid the REAL thing._

_"Oh no problem ..Share? Sure .. With another person ? ..cool ,BUT THIS IS IAN FRICKING SOMERHALDER !"_

_"Mia I wanted to tell you-" Mom started._

_"What ? what in the world did you wanted to tell me but you didn't ?!" Mom looked guilty ._

_"We wanted to surprise you!" Rob said. What ?_

_"Explain. Now." I said calmly._

_He sighed ,"Your Mom told me that you're a big fan of him so I tought it would be cool to surprise you , I told your mom my plan and she you ever heard my last name?" He asked .I shook my head."It's Somerhalder ,Robert Somerhalder ." My eyes widened "And Ian is -"_

_"Your brother." I finished shocked . He nodded._

_He looked confused "What?"_

_"You're my Uncle ." I said calmly._

_"Yeah and , your my niece "_  
**_-_**

_"Are you really 15 ? , cause I'm sure you don't act like it .."I laughed ,"Or look like.." He said softly ,more to himself. hmmm..._

_"Well Um , I have to take a shower ," I said slowly.._

_"Oh yeah , yeah of course ," He said as he stood up and headed to the door "Uh ..um it was really great to talk to you ." He smiled_

_"Thanks." I said . when he left I slapped myself on the forehead,_

_"Thanks ? Who are you a mumper ?!" I growled at myself as I headed to the bathroom._

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

The morning after was quite uneventful . Oh! Except for one_ "thing"_.

"Where's my red lipstick?" I muttered under my breath as I tried to do my make-up for my first day in the new school.

Suddenly Ian's door to the bathroom opened and who I see ?

"Oh, Hey Mia" She smiled mischievously. GOD! What in the world did I do to see _her _face first in the morning ?

"Nina ? ,What are you doing in my bathroom ?" I asked surprised, I think I knew the answer already It just made a bad feeling in my guts.

She glanced at me carefully , _Oh please don't start-_ "Yours ? , If I know correctly this is Ian's bathroom too who happens to be my boyfriend."_ And there it is !_

I sighed , anger rising up in my gut again ," And since you asked , I stayed over ..you're not that small to guess what happened after the dinner."_ Oh that daughter of a!_

"You know Nina actually I am . So.. just keep your intimate things in your mind and .. hand." I shot back . She may be elder than me , but not _stronger_ or_ taller_ .

She was just about to open her mouth ,and I of course was about to grab her brunnette locks already and tear her apart but Ian's intrude in the bathroom stopped both of us.

"Hey what's going on ? " He asked sensing the tension between us . _Did I mentioned that he isn't wearing a shirt ..again ? Really Man! What's with you and your showing those amazing musc-_ I mean back to the present:

"Nothing , Nina was just filling me into your sexlife ." It was my time to make a mischievous glance .

Both of them were shocked by my thrutful answer. And to say that they eyes were widely open it was an understatement.

"_MIA! HONEY C'MON YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL!_" Mom yelled from ! Way to ruin my winner time mom !

I sighed ,"Well wish me luck ." I smiled at them like the statement I said never happened ,and even if it did I didn't cared what they thought .

"Oh ,Sorry forgot this." I grabbed the red lipstick that was hanging in one of the pockets of my make up walked out with a smirk.

Hmm.. This Niece thing would not be bad at all.

-0-

"Take care , and have a good first day in school ." Mom said as she dropped me to my new school.

So this is it North Atlanta High School, the home of the Warriors, my new_ prison ._

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I asked her , fear clearly showing on my face.

"Well If you say you're old enough to see Vampire's sucking the blood out of-" Mom started.

"Okay! Okay! , I know .." I rolled my eyes as she smirked at me.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you , Nina will come and pick you up at 7 so be ready." _What The Frikkin Hell?_

"What?! Why?!"

"Mia sweetie it's already the end of october!, The wedding is a _month_ away!." She phrased the month like it's the end of the world . But now as I see it ...

"Ugh , fine ! But I hope you come back to pick me up from school !"

"Actually I have to go to the church talk with the priest .." She tried to sound unfortunately

I just growled and slammed the car door ,on my way I heard mom loudly laughing ..

-0-

I heard the door-bell rang as I walked rapidly to the huge building ..Shit! I'm late._Great way to start your first day in school_ _Mia._

As I ran to my first lesson I accidentally hit a strong chest in the hallway.

"Oh whoa Love , Late aren't we ? " I heard a Brittish voice over my head .

"Gosh , I'm sorry It's my first -" I started saying as I pushed up my head , but was cut of by a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring at me curiously.

"First what Love?" He asked confused. Am I dreaming ? Is this really _ED WESTWICK_ who I just run into ? _Literally._

"I'm sorry aren't you the actor? Ed Westwick?" I breathed out ._  
_

"Why, Yes I am . And you are ? , Haven't seen you here before ." I laughed .. yeah _Laughed._

"I'm sorry what's so funny ?" He raised his eyebrows.

"My fate." He smiled curiously.

"Amelia Katherinson?" A guy ,I think it was a teacher asked . I nodded as he opened a door to one of the classrooms and moved his head saying ,

"Your first class is starting in this room, from which you're already late ." I looked back at Ed who was now glancing at me as if he was checking me out .

"Uhm ..Sorry I have to go.." I started to turn towards the classroom but he grabbed my wrist,

"Can .. Can we meet up later ? Maybe we can talk about that fate of yours." He gave me genuine smile.

What could I say? And now I'm gonna imitate Candice Accola :_ I mean come on ! That accent!_

"Oh okay ,well we can meet for Lunch? how about that? "

"I really like that idea , so I see you at the little restaurant down the street by Lunch . " He offered .

I nodded." Kay, I'll be there ." We smiled one last time at eachother as I walked to the classroom.

And then it hit me , I will have a lunch with ED WESTWICK !

**TBC.**

* * *

**DUN,DUN,DUN ! Wtff? Ed westwick ? How did I get this idea ? **

**And what is gonna have with him Mia ? Do I want to do an Ian/Mia/Ed triangle ?  
**

**If you wanna know REVIEW ! 5 Reviews equals chapter 7 ! Which Involves a Jealous someone!  
**

**Loveeee U Guys !  
**

**Sherlyn. xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Umm ..seriously guys I'm ENCHANTED by the tons of responses for the last chapter ,**  
**I can't be happier ! , THANK YOU A BILLION TIMES!**  
**As for this chapter , I actually planed to be up by friday but this sneaky little thing called life just got in the way , and my stupid of a brother thought that it would be fun to delete this chapter when I was already halfway done :( :D  
**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this reading just as much I enjoyed writing this chapter !**

**Disclaimer: I own Mia Katherinson :)**

* * *

**_Previously on Unexpected Niece :_**

_As I ran to my first lesson I accidentally hit a strong chest in the hallway._

_"Oh whoa Love , Late aren't we ? " I heard a Brittish voice over my head ._

_"Gosh , I'm sorry It's my first -" I started saying as I pushed up my head , but was cut of by a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring at me curiously._

_"First what Love?" He asked confused. Am I dreaming ? Is this really ED WESTWICK who I just run into ? Literally._

_"Can .. Can we meet up later ? Maybe we can talk about that fate of yours." He gave me genuine smile._

_What could I say? And now I'm gonna imitate Candice Accola : I mean come on ! That accent!_

_"Oh okay ,well we can meet for Lunch? how about that? "_

_"I really like that idea , so I see you at the little restaurant down the street by Lunch . " He offered ._

_I nodded." Kay, I'll be there ." We smiled one last time at eachother as I walked to the classroom._

_And then it hit me , I will have a lunch with ED WESTWICK !_

* * *

**Mia's Pov:**

"And don't forget to re-read your notes from today , cause tomorrow might be a quick test." My new Biology teacher , I think his name is Mr. Burke commanded us . _Ohh cool ,First Day of School already full of exams._

Soon the School-Bell rang and everyone gathered their things and left, I quickly tried to do the same thing but of course it was just my luck and when I was already done with the packing my school-bag dropped from the table and everything fell out again.

"Are you kidding me?" I growled under my breath and bent down to pick up the things that fell out of my bag.

"Stupid gravity huh..?" I looked up and saw a pretty brunette girl .

"Here let me help you.." She bent down too and started to pick up my stuff.

I smiled at her ," Thank you so much , it's a pain to be a new one and don't know anyone here."

"Don't worry it's the first day , give it a little time and you'll enjoy it here." She said when we finished the packing and stood up .

" I hope so.. by the way I'm Amelia but just call me Mia , Amelia is so..polite." I said as she chuckled.

"Well nice to meet you Mia , my name is Rosalia ,but you can totally call me Rosie , Rosalia is so-"

"-polite?" I finished chuckling.

"Yeah .. and where are you from ?" She asked as we started going through the hallway to our next classes .

"Well actualy I'm from England , London to be exact." I smiled when she looked at me surprised.

"Whoa , that's a big change , but since you're from there shouldn't you have a brittish accent or something?"

" Well the thing is that My parents lived practically here their whole lives but when I was born we moved to London,

so since they're Americans they raised me like one." She nodded.

"Understood . And why did they wanted to come back ? Homesickness or new Job? " I thought about how to shorten it .

"You see my parents divorced when I was 13 and mom has now a boyfr-fiancé actually and he's got a job here , so we came with him since his Dad owns a huge Mansion." She nodded again.

"Um .. did you know that Ed We-" I started speaking but was cut off by two _very _red headed girls.

"ROSIE! ROSIE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO IS OUR NEW TEACHER IN DRAMA CLASS!" and to mention _very_ loud.  
One of them nodedd at the other in agreement "Yeah , and he's so HOT!"_ seriously girls ? _They are louder than any operetta singer .

"Jess , Tina what a loud surprise ." Rosie said with a fake smile. One of them noticed something wasn't right when they saw a blonde head too.

"Hey , your the new one aren't you ?" Tina _I think_ asked me . I nodded and streched out my hand.

"Yeah Hi , I'm-"

"-Jessica , Valentina and Miss Gonsalez don't you have to be in one of the class-rooms? If don't know the school bell already rang. Now hush to your classes ." One of the teachers interrupted me as he made a shoo move with his hands and left . I resisted the urge to giggle.

"Never mind him , he's the school freak Tedd, he retired 10 years ago but he just doesn't want to leave , so he's sleeping in the janitor's closet." Rosie said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Anyway what's your next period?" She asked and I looked at my time-schedule.

"Hmm.. Drama class."

"Cool mine too , let's check this Hot guy ." She said as she linked her arms with me and went to our class.

I feel like this school is already kind to me .

-0-

As we opened the door to the class- or should I say _theather _I was momentarily amazed by it's original beauty, the big stage bellow with more than a thousand seats for the audience and high golden sculptures everywhere.

"Wow." It was all that came out of me.

"Yeah right? , it's so beautifull , can't believe it's just a class-room for this school." Rosie whispered in my ear .

Suddenly an Elder man came out on the stage and all of the students looked at him from bellow.

"He's the old Drama class teacher , he's retiring this year so we'll have a new one ."

"And not just ANY teacher it's frickin'-" Tina started to talk but one of our classmates shused her up .

"Ow you shushh! " She looked at him and they started bickering as we shared a look with Rosie.

"Welcome everybody! As you may know I'm retiring this year , it's a shame since I enjoyed teaching you the beauty of the acting , but everything has an end and this is my time . So as it always is you guys will have a new teacher , he's not just any diplomat he already tasted the joy and pleasure of the acting .." he spoke so _enthusiastic _that none of us could hold back at least a giggle.

"-Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my very talented friend .. ED WESTWICK!"

The curtain opened and Ed came out smiling politely. Sure , I was surprised and my eyes were widely open but what can I say ? With Ian being my guh_ uncle _I kind of didn't expected any less.

"Hey Everyone what's up ?" He said still smiling ,his eyes rolled over the students, when he met mine he looked kmh.. _shocked?_

"What's up?! What's up?! I'll tell you what's up , I LOVE YOU ! " Tina _duh .. of course _shrieked.

With him ignoring Tina and still staring at me surprisingly I couldn't help but laugh.

"H-how can you laugh?!, Don't you know Ed Westwick ? " Jess started.

"Oh trust me .. I know him ." I said my eyes not leaving Ed as the retiring teacher started chatting with him .

"Whoa.. wait what ?" It was Rosies turn to speak.

"Well I accidentaly or maybe literally run into him today morning in the hallway." I admitted with my cheeks flushing.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAT?" Tina shrieked _again._ It got everyones attention so the older teacher cut of the surprised looks by saying,

"Well , Goodbye ..I guess , Anyway Ed here is going to start the lessons now .. so um , excuse me." He said with a sad look and left .

I looked over at Ed who sighed ," Well Okay come up here people ," he pointed to the place behind him on the stage.

Everyone packed their things on the chairs and the girls ..oh who am I kidding ? _Tina and Jess_ run up rapidly on the stairs already having an argument about who's going to be on the left side of Ed who was just chuckling.

" Mr. Westwick ,Girls ..Excuse me." Rosie said as she walked past up Ed ,Tina and Jess and stood behind them pointing on the place beside her for me to go next to her .I sighed and went up the stairs glancing in the way Ed was and saw him looking at me intensely but not fully thanks to Tina who was jumping up and down in front of him.

"You're eyes are so brown , like chocolate -

"No , it's more of a capuccino color-

"It's chocolate -

"Capuccino -

"Girls , I really apreciatte the love , but in this school I'm not the famous actor but your Drama class teacher so please go behind the others or I'll have to give you detention."

"With you?" Tina asked hopefully- "Ugh C'mon !" Said Jess and dragged her behind us . _Cool I just HAD to be in the first row facing him. _

Ed sighed , " Okay .. So todays lesson is the improvisation , we'll play a game I give you some instructions about a particullar scene and when the time comes you have to save yourself with the improvisations who's gonna run out of it .. well loses." He smirked .

"Okay now , I'll choose one of you as my partner to show you how it looks like ."  
The girls of course started to squeal and I just looked down at my feet , at my nails .. anywhere just to not look him in the e-

"You ." He came closer to me ," Will you help me?" he whispered . I just had to hold back a groan . Why is this happening to me ? I mean I am really happy that he picked me and everything but .. don't we have a date ? as in DATE?

"Yeah sure ." I said calmly thanks to god for my super calm skills .  
The other went down and sat on the seats while Tina needed to be dragged by Jess , she looked _red_.

I sighed heavily and stood in front of him .._ talk about awkward._

"So which one of you want to give us a start?." He looked down at the others.

"Let's say you just ran into the famous Ed Westwick in the school hallway , who was indeed enchanted by you." Rosie smirked evily . Ughh! I'm gonna - Why did I even had to tell her that ?!

Ed looked at me knowingly and smirked ," Okay you start." Oh so I have to bup into him ? again?

"Fine." I huffed. I went to the end of the stage pretending to have lots of books in my hand and started running not looking where I'm going .

"Oh whoa Love , late aren't we? " He said with a smirk as I finally bumped into him, oh so he wants to do the dejavú thing .. But I'm not gonna give him that satisfaction.

So I looked up and said ,"Oh my .. aren't you the famous Ed Westvick?" I acted surprised.

"Why yes I am , But I haven't been able to catch your name." I smirked.

"Oh sorry I'm so silly , I'm Cedric .." He looked confused.

"Cedric?"

"Yes , Cedric Digory .. so now excuse me I have lessons from which I'm already late." I pushed past him with a smirk on my face but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him _again veeery close._

"How about that dinner ..Cedric." He smiled.

"It's a deal ." I managed to breathe out .

"Well in that case .. " He loosed his tight on me ,"Congratulations you got an A+" he said and let go of me completely.

Everyone started clapping as I walked down the stairs .

"Now people make a group of 2 or 3 and try to do the same as I did with Miss ..Digory." He smirked.

"Katherinson would do." I smirked back

"Hmm No.. I like Digory better ." He gave me one of those I'm Chuck Bass looks .

I looked at Rosie who was just smiling as an Idiot ,"You know I'm gonna kill you for that stunt."

She held up her hands in defense ,"Hey! I was told to say something and It just came to my mind." she smirked.

"You are some sassy woman Gonsalez." I laughed and set next to her , watching the others .

Atleast I got an A+ and a HOT date . My life couldn't get better!

Suddenly a text message broke my happy thoughts. **_"Waiting for U at 7 can't wait xo. "_** -Nina

I groaned ,how did she even got my phone number ?

**TBC.**

* * *

**This chapter is mostly dedicated to my Cousins Niece .. I don't know who is she to me but we're like family so.. :D anyway Thanks to you and your name Valentine ! Hope U don't get mad , you just inspire me so much! :D :*  
**

**So , I know I promised that there will be a Jealouse someone , but I didn't actually thought that this chap will be this long so it'll all be in Chapter 8 , so if you all want a :**

**-Jealous ,,Someone,,**

**-Lunch w/ Mia and Ed**

**- Funny wedding to do's w/ Nina and Mia**

**- and a Ian Mia scene with some secret relevaled **

**REVIEW! CUZ 10 REVIEWS AND YOU GOT ALL THIS IN ONE CHAPTER. **

**And I know Ed is 25 or 26 already and Mia's here 15 but don't worry It'll all just work out :P :) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello There my lovelies ! I know it was just a day but I just can't help it. You guys are so awesome no matter how many reviews I ask for you always give me more ! So this one's dedicated to , Guest , Guest , Team Damon,tvdtwilight101,BrittxAngelusx 11,Kendra1994,SamiLynn23,SomebodyWhoCares and AZTHEBEST1 !**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING !**

**Disclaimer: It's thanksgiving !nothing owned,but I'm thankful for Mia Katherinson and her family for blowing up Ian's and the others life ! :) :D**

* * *

**_Previously on Unexpected Niece:_  
**

_"Here let me help you.." She bent down too and started to pick up my stuff._

_I smiled at her ," Thank you so much , it's a pain to be a new one and don't know anyone here."_

_"Don't worry it's the first day , give it a little time and you'll enjoy it here." She said when we finished the packing and stood up ._

_" I hope so.. by the way I'm Amelia but just call me Mia , Amelia is so..polite." I said as she chuckled._

_"Well nice to meet you Mia , my name is Rosalia ,but you can totally call me Rosie , Rosalia is so-"_

_"-polite?" I finished chuckling._

_Suddenly an Elder man came out on the stage and all of the students looked at him from bellow._

_"He's the old Drama class teacher , he's retiring this year so we'll have a new one ."_

_"And not just ANY teacher it's frickin'-" Tina started to talk but one of our classmates shused her up ._

_"Ow you shushh! " She looked at him and they started bickering as we shared a look with Rosie._

_"Welcome everybody! As you may know I'm retiring this year , it's a shame since I enjoyed teaching you the beauty of the acting , but everything has an end and this is my time . So as it always is you guys will have a new teacher , he's not just any diplomat he already tasted the joy and pleasure of the acting .." he spoke so enthusiastic that none of us could hold back at least a giggle._

_"-Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my very talented friend .. ED WESTWICK!"_

_"Let's say you just ran into the famous Ed Westwick in the school hallway , who was indeed enchanted by you." Rosie smirked evily . Ughh! I'm gonna - Why did I even had to tell her that ?!_

_Ed looked at me knowingly and smirked ," Okay you start." Oh so I have to bup into him ? again?_

_"Fine." I huffed. I went to the end of the stage pretending to have lots of books in my hand and started running not looking where I'm going ._

_"Oh whoa Love , late aren't we? " He said with a smirk as I finally bumped into him, oh so he wants to do the dejavú thing .. But I'm not gonna give him that satisfaction._

_So I looked up and said ,"Oh my .. aren't you the famous Ed Westvick?" I acted surprised._

_"Why yes I am , But I haven't been able to catch your name." I smirked._

_"Oh sorry I'm so silly , I'm Cedric .." He looked confused._

_"Cedric?"_

_"Yes , Cedric Digory .. so now excuse me I have lessons from which I'm already late." I pushed past him with a smirk on my face but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him again veeery close._

_"How about that dinner ..Cedric." He smiled._

_"It's a deal ." I managed to breathe out ._

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

_NERVOUS_- The feeling when you're waiting for something...or someone**. **But since I'm Amelia Katherinson , and she's not the one who get's nervous ,in her case it's more like _FRICKING THE HELL OUT._

It was already lunch time when I gathered up my things and left from my last class today.

"So wanna go to lunch with me ?" Rosie asked as we walked out to the hallway now full of students.

"Um.. sorry I'd really love to but I have plans ." She nodded .

"No prob Mia . So I guess see you tommorrow?"

"Yeah sure bye.." I agreed and she walked in the other direction.

I checked the time on my phone and saw that I got 10 minutes to make myself fresh and pretty.

-0-

"Don't freak out , Don't freak out .." I tried to telling myself after a good 5 minutes in the school bathroom and already walking to the door to the little restaurant. "Don't fre- Oh my God! Oh my God! There he is!" I shuttered and saw Ed sitting outside the restaurant by the table.

He stood up ,"Cedric ..it's really nice to see you again." He smirked.

"It's Mia , " I added chuckling.

"Okay..Cedric." He laughed as I shot him a look .

He pulled out the chair for me ,"Oh what a Gentlemen." I smirked and sat down.

"Always." He said and sat down across me too.

I opened my mouth to respond but a nice older lady probably a waitress came up to us.

"Hello There what can I get for you to young people?" She smiled politely.

After we ordered our drinks and meals , the lady excused herself and went back .

"So um.. a teacher?" I asked Ed .

He smiled , "Well after we were done with the filming of the Gossip Girls last season I decided to take a break and try something new , so when I heard that Mr. Raynold is retiring I called him up and since he knows the Principal very wel and I have a degree he hired me right then."

"And to say you were shocked when you saw that you asked one of your students for a date." I finished for him.

"I knew you were a student there , I just -"

"You just what?"

"Never imagined that you're 15 ." He exclaimed. "You look at least as an 18 year old."

"So , you would go out with me if I was 3 years older . but still your student?, you would pull me into a teacher slash student affair?" I said disbelievingly.

"No no , of course not ." He defended himself. I smiled. "I would make you fall for me first." he finished with a smirk.

"You're unbelievable." I responded shaking my head , but couldn't help a giggle.

"Well what did you expected ? I used to play Chuck Bass." He smirked.

"You know .. that smirk of yours isn't going to seduce me." I said smirking back.

"Hey Kitten! What are you doing here?" _But that one ...ohhhhhhh yeah!_

I turned around and saw Ian coming out of the car from the parking lot.

"Me? What are you doing here?" I said surprised and stood up ,looking back at Ed who was well ... confused.

"Ian?"

"Ed?"

I looked at Ian then turned to Ed . _OMFG! I'M STANDING BETWEEN TWO SEX GODS AT THE SAME TIME !_

Ed stood up too and stood beside me, "Hey man. What are you doing here?" he asked and they shook their hands.

"Me? What are you doing in Atlanta?" Ian asked looking at Ed then back at me , while I was .. _well in 7th heaven_

"Are you two here togheter?" asked suddenly Ian . I nodded ._  
_

"Well you're coming with me ." He said and grabbed my school bag and jacket from the table.

"What? Why?" I asked suddenly feeling angry.

"Why? weren't you supposed to be in school?" Ian said loudly .. _Maaaaaan what hit your balls?_

"Yes I was , but the school is over now." I said back with the same tone , Ian looked back at Ed who was still confused about the two of us.

"And you're doing after school activities now ?" He said with a humpf tone.

"Man , calm down . Cedric and I were just having lunch togheter ..it's not like you're her boyfriend or something ..right?" he said hopefully looking at me .

Silence.

_A-W-K-W-A-R-D_

Ian waited for me to answer. _What was he expecting from me? Say yes and jump into his car , leave here this beauty alone?!_

"No he's not , and he's one hundred percent not my father either ." I said giving him an annoyed stare.

"Don't care. Now get your things. We're leaving." Ian said slowly. "And Cedric? ..really?" He looked unlikely on Ed.

Ed was about to protest but as I know_ mans _nowadays there would be a Salvatore slash Bass fight ,  
which none of us would survive. So I calmed Ed down by putting my hand on his chest. _Hmm..warm. guh! get over yourself Mia !_

"It's okay ,I have to go anyways .. having fun with his .. girlfriend." I rolled my eyes.

Ed narrowed his eyes,"Could you get us 5 more minutes?" Ed asked nope, _commanded_ Ian .

He sighed ,"I'll be waiting in the car." He said grabbing my school bag and jacket again as he left .

I looked back up at Ed ," Sorry .. he's .. well actually I've never saw him like this before." I said when I finally noticed how acted Ian .. like he was _- hahaha no NEVER! NEVER ! It would be cool , but NEVER ! He and JEALOUS? at Ed for being here with ME?_

"Before? How do you even know him?"

"Oh yeah , did I forgot to tell you that he's my uncle?" He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"That's impossible . The way he was looking at you ? it was a non-uncle way . More like a jealous friend."

I snorted,"Please , him , me and jealous don't even fits in the same sentence."

"You're right I maybe just imagined it , he was really protective of you. How come I didn't knew he has a niece?"

"Pff...long story." I chuckled.

"Well then we should meet again to tell me ." He smiled.

"I don't know , you know the age difference and your my teacher-" Ed cut me of .

"I promise nothing date-thing like would be there . just two friends ." He smiled.

"Okay ." I smiled back.

Suddenly an horn broke our smiling contest.

"Mia! The five minutes is expired" Ian shouted.

I sighed heavily , said Good-bye to Ed and run to his car.

"Finally , thought you were sleeping there." He said and rolled his eyes.

"..."

"Oh so you're giving me the silent treat thingy how .. mature." He said and started the car. I looked out of the window not giving him the satisfaction and kept ignoring him.

"You know , the road back to the mansion is waaay long to keep silent ."

"..."

"Okay .. but I have to warn you I'm the best in this game."

"..."

_5 minutes later_

"Seriously this Bieber guy is a fool to leave Selena .. she's such a hot chick." I had to bit inside my mouth to resist the urge to laugh or even chuckle.

_10 minutes later_

"One Directon's little things is so cute ! Right? I love them .. what about you?" He said in a girly voice._  
_

"..."

_15 minutes later_

"Cuz I woon't let thesee little thiings slip ouut of my mouuuth , but if I doo it's youuu oh it's youu they add up too .. C'mon Mia ! You know you love this song!"

_25 minutes later_

"Hmm.. it's blonde headed , tall and no fun .. who is it ? Yes you! .. how did you knew it?"

"..."

_35 minutes later_

"Okay I get it ...you want me to apologize.." I snorted .. noo shit sherlock ! I want you to _puke.  
_

He stopped the car at the red light and turned to me ,"I'm sorry that I acted that way .. I was a jerk I know but you're like ..family now so I wanted to protect you." I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes , Ed is a cool guy , but you never know what might happen , he's a macho after all." I still didn't said anything just kept looking out the window , he sighed and when the green light came we went the rest of the road in silence.

-0-

"We're home ." Ian annouced 10 minutes later , I grabbed my backpack from behind and suddenly felt like talking.

"Let's get straight one thing , I am capable taking care of myself , when my father left and I didn't saw him for 2 years I was the one who kept togheter the family , and was left alone with a workaholic Mom who I saw once a weekend .. I know what's getting hurt not just emotionally but physically too . So you who I know 2 days don't get to say to me , what to do , and with who to be ." I slammed his car door and went the way to the mansion .

Suddenly a strong arm caught my wrist and Ian pulled me into him , his hands on the small of my back protectively.

"Who hurt you?" He asked looking angry but not showing it in his actions.

When I didn't responded he tightened his grip around me and our faces were inches apart .

"Don't do this." I managed to slowly breathe out able to sneak a glance at his full pink lips.

"Do what?" He whispered and came closer as _if it was possible. _Our noses were now touching and he lifted me a little from the ground.

"Try to cheat on your girlfriend." I whispered back. He suddenly put me down and cleared his throat .

"I'll be inside." He excused himself.

"Sure .. why not ? try to seduce me I mention your girlfriend and BAM! your mind has changed ." I mummbled on my way to the house.

Once I opened the door I called out."Mom , you home ?" I shrinked when I heard Ian's door slam loudly.

"Yeah just got back from the priest too , what happened with Ian ?" She walked out of the dinning room and pointed upstairs asking Ian.

I gulped. "Nothing , normal Uncle-Niece fight." Mom smiled.

"I hope there's everything alright ." I nodded _you have no idea._

"Well It's already 6:30 go change , Nina will be here any minute now ." I nodded

Great , facing the guys girlfriend who almost wanted to kiss you .

-0-

15 minutes later I was dressed and brushed my curled blonde hair , "Can I talk to you ?" Ian said as he opened the door .

I sighed put down the brush and sat in the armchair ,"I'm listening."

" I wanted to talk to you about the-

"almost kiss you almost gave your niece?" I cut him of.

"Your not my niece-

"yet." I cut him of again.

"Would you just listen and stop talking for a minute?" I nodded.

" Who hurt you?" Ian suddenly asked.

"Don't change the subject." I responded.

"I'm not changing it , you told me it when we-earlier too .." I sighed.

"It was me , I always wanted to be the perfect daughter ..I did everything to be one . They were just too disgusted by eachother that they didn't noticed me .. I love my father but he left us . If Mom's gonna marry Rob I'll be actually happy."

"Why?"

"A wise man told me once , that a love that's not coming from the pure heart isn't lasting . " I smiled.

"I don't even know what happened between them when they we're togheter in high school ." I continued,"I mean if they loved eachother so much they love now , why would they break up ?" I asked myself loudly.

"I know why." Ian responded.

"What?" He nodded.

"When I was about 12 , and your mother and my brother were 18 and they did loved eachother very much."

"Then why did they split up?" As Ian opened his mouth the door-bell rang ._Oh great .just great._

I sighed ,"Can you tell me it later? Gotta run." He nodded.

"Where are you going?" I smirked.

"Shop with your girlfriend." He looked uncomfortable.

"Knock , Knock .. Heey Miaa are you ready to-! , Ian what are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I ..live here." _ubelievable!_

"You know Nina the usual Uncle-Niece talks we have .. soo good." I huged Ian's waist and he huged me back awkwardly.

"I see. Are you ready." She cleared her throat ," I mean ready to let go of him .." I let go of Ian , and sighed.

"No need to be agressive , he's your man .. I have someone else in my sight anyway.." Ian suddenly flew out of the room .. Guess he knows who was I talking about .

"Let's have this over already ..." I mummbled and Me and Ms. Sunshine got to her car.

** TBC.**

* * *

**So , I think this is enough for now , you got the Jealous Ian .. who am I kidding everyone knew I was talking about him :D , and a ,,heavy,, Ian/Mia scene. The secret was not Mia's emotional breakdown :D It's that thing about how her Mom and Rob split up .. it will have to do something with Papa Somerhalder. :D **

**So If you want: **

**-Mia/Nina funny shopping time  
**

**-Ian/Pa Somerhalder talk about MIA!  
**

**-Ian/Mia Talk about her Mom and Rob + maybe something about the almost kiss? :P  
**

**15 REVIEWS AND YOU GOT THE 9 CHAPTER ! SO C'MON!**

**Love , Sherlyn xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! How are you all? I actually planed to be done with this chapter already on Monday or Tuesday ,but I got a new idea for a story and I just started getting more and more ideas for that one:D My new story is called _In Love With Love_ , so if you haven't read it yet GO CHECK IT OUT!****I'm sure you'll like it just as much as this :) It contains much of KLAROLINE! :P**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVELY IAN SOMERHALDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!  
**

**Anyway thank you for all the wonderfull reviews ,Follows,Favs,etc.**

**Disclaim- do I even need to mention this ? :D  
**

* * *

_****__Previously on Unexpected Niece:_

_"It was me , I always wanted to be the perfect daughter ..I did everything to be one . They were just too disgusted by eachother that they didn't noticed me .. I love my father but he left us . If Mom's gonna marry Rob I'll be actually happy."_

_"Why?"_

_"A wise man told me once , that a love that's not coming from the pure heart isn't lasting . " I smiled._

* * *

_"I see. Are you ready." She cleared her throat ," I mean ready to let go of him .." I let go of Ian , and sighed._

_"No need to be agressive , he's your man .. I have someone else in my sight anyway.." Ian suddenly flew out of the room .. Guess he knows who was I talking about ._

_"Let's have this over already ..." I mummbled and Me and Ms. Sunshine got to her car._

* * *

**Mia's POV:  
**

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Menu List?"

"Check."

"Make up and hairdresser for the Bride?"

"Um...Check."

"Okay , now it's the bridesmaid dresses."

Well this is what's supposed to happen on a busy wedding shopping, with two Maid of Honours. Pfft. Never thought I'd say _that. _But since we're , well ..we , it went something like this:

"What do you think about this one?"

"Uhh..I'd rather go blind."

"And these?"

"Deaf."

"And thi-

"aaand already dead."

Nina growled for the 10th time in the previous _25 _minutes. Well , what can I say? I'm not a big fan of your either Nin.

"You know , this won't work out if you say a sarcastic coment after every suggestion I make." She pulled togheter her fingers and pointed at herself . As If saying _I'm the boss._

"And _you _know , this won't work out if _you_ make every sugestion ." She hold up her hands saying,

"I'm not standing in your way."

I sighed and went to the nearest flowers. Yep flowers. We haven't moved from the first to-do thing on the list.

"Okay , so ..." I held up a pair of tulips in my hand." Tulips? , naah .. mom says it's for diva's ." , I put down the tulips and grabbed a pair of white roses."Roses ,this is it."

"Are you sure?, I don't want to start an argument but I think the red ones are better."

"What's today ? Pick on the daughter night?" I asked annoyed.

She sighed."I said I don't wanna start an argument." She started calming herself.

"Well you've done it!" I growled. "Anyway, they are mom's favorite and they're white .. so it's a kinda wedding-ish."

She shrugged ,"It's not my wedding , whatever let's just move already from the list." She went to the workers and added them the date of wedding , when they have to deliver and decorate them.

"Hey Nina!" I called out loudly. She looked back at me , I smirked at her as I pulled out one single tulip from the vase.

"A Tulip for you?"

-0-

After a good 2 hours we had almost everything. So I decided to take a break by going down the road and buy myself some delicious gyros.

"That'll be 2,50 Miss." The Guy from the fast food shop said . I took out my wallet and gave him the money.

"Thank you , have a nice evening." He smiled.

"Evening?" I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already darkening.

"Oh , here you are. I was looking for you everywhere!" Nina exclaimed out of breath as she saw me standing by the booth.

"Well..I'm sure you checked first the lady's room , after that you gave up came out of the shop and saw me standing here." I said as a matter-of-factly.

Nina sighed, "Well yes.." I rolled my eyes.

"So , I have to go home now . I mean tomorrow is school and I have homeworks , and not to mention , I have to talk with- I wanted to say Ian but stopped myself . I didn't wanted another fight , I'm tireeeeeed.

"Who?"

"You know this guy - he's .. he's pretty hot." Well that wasn't such a big lie.

"Uuh Boyfriends. Come on tell me about him!" I widdened my eyes. She wanted to chit-chat with me ?!

I purposely yawned ,"Umm maybe some other time I'm tired." Nina nodded.

"Okay , well I'll take you don't really have other choice." She snorted and went the way her car was.

I looked up at the sky once again ,"I'd give you anything , if you make her dissapear."

-0-

As Nina pulled up to the mansion I was already half asleep.

"We're here." Nina annouced stopping the car. I yawned once again and opened the car door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she bounced behind me.

"I'm gonna say hi to Ian." I sighed ..Of course.

"Hey .. anybody up?" I called out from the hallway once we were in the house.

Rob came out of the living room ,"Hey already back from the trip?" Rob smiled.

Ninnita smiled back,"Yeah.. um well I'm gonna say Hi to Ian.." she excused herself and went up the stairs.

I didn't really had a feeling that she's gona leave soon so I just sighed and went to sit on the long sofa in the living room. Rob followed me and sat across.

"So ..had much fun?" Rob asked as he smirked. The annoy between me and Ninaila was just obvious.

"OOOF course! So so much! You know..this is called sarcasm.. anyway I was this close to rip her head of." I pulled up my two fingers showing him a milimeter.

"Don't be so sure , Nina is taking jogging clasess." Rob said and we started laughing loudly.

"Bitch.I watch CSI , I can make her death look like an accident." I said and we started lagughing histerically again.

"I thought you liked Nina." I started after we calmed ourselves down from the laughter.

"I'm not saying I don't like her . I don't .. but that's not it . It's more like I can see she's not enough for my brother. She's still so young and not ready to face a normall life without the fame , money and everything . After she became this popular it changed her . It's not Ian anymore who's her number one priority. Actually he never was for her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know ..my brother proposed to her after a year of dating . Yeah it was just a year but everything becomes more important when you face the fact that you won't be living for ever ,it's the way it has to be . You meet the person , fall inlove with him , then marriage .. then kids ..growing old with eachother. Nina didn't get it , she just went the way she thought it will be .. Date her co-star , be one of those cute celebrity pairs, become more and more famous. But it's not lasting for ever. And Ian knows it . So when she said no , he had no other choice just agree and let it stay the way it all was. He loves her that's why he does it."

-0-

**Ian's POV:**

I was by my desk looking at my notebook and signed on my twitter account to chatt with my fans ,when I heard Nina coming to my room.

"Hey." She smiled and closed the door.

"Hey, you're back already?"

Nina snorted ,"It was more than 3 hours Ian."

"Well I thought it'll take more.. anyway where's Mia?" I didn't forget that I still had to talk to her. Not just about the reason why Rob and Julie broke up . I have to clear something out about the almost kiss.

Nina rolled her eyes,"She's down in the living room talking with your brother." She said and came to my desk and hugged me from behind . I couldn't help but lean into her .

"Today I almost got her , and we'd have a boy-talk." She huggend me tightly. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Boy-talk?"

"Yeah she said she has to talk with some guy today. She said he's pretty hot." I smirked knowing she was talking about me.

"And that he's going to her school."_Or maybe not_. I stopped smirking.

"Khm..Really? And what's his name?" She let go of me and turned around my chair so I was facing her.

"I don't know .. but why would we talk about that , when we can tottaly do something else." She smirked and lowered her head wanting to kiss me .

I jumped up from my seat ,"Don't you have to go? , I mean tomorrow we're shooting .. you know waking up early ..everything." She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Well I thought we could spend some quality time togheter .. you know like yesterday.." She smirked again and tried to reach out for me but I grabbed her hands.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm really tired." I fake yawned . She sighed.

"Okay , I guess I'm gonna head back home." I smiled at her gratefuly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks . Bye." I tried to wave at her but she just sighed again and closed the door behind her as she left.

"What the hell did I do?" I whispered to myself.

-0-

**Mia's POV: **

After the talk I had with Rob I stayed pretty shocked. I mean if Nina loved him _thaaat_ much that she's showing it in my face _literraly..in. my. face. _She would have said yes in a heart beat in this case, heart break . _I know I would._What the hell? Where did that came from? Firstly: He has a girlfriend , Secondly:He's 33 and thirdly : HE'S GONNA BE MY UNCLE! I have to stop thinking like this. It's wrong. Very.._very wrong._

"Rooob? Can you come please here honeeey? I can't decide on the wedding cake!" Mom shouted from upstairs.

Rob sighed, "Well I guess , I'm the groom . It's my duty." He excused himself.

I smiled ,"Go .. go and save the day!" I motioned with my hands to the stairs.

I watched him go upstairs and see that he met with Ninayla at the middle ,"Hey already going?" Rob smiled at her. Ian followed her downstairs and I couldn't help but shoot at them ,

"Broke a lot of things?" I smirked at them , and Nina just gave me a glare when she grabbed her coat and turned to Ian .

"Bye baby." She kissed him fully on the lips . I rolled my eyes as I stood up from the couch.

"Baby? Didn't know we were that close." I crossed my arms . Both of them just gave me a look and Nina finally opened the door and went .. godknows where .. it made my night that she wasn't staying over!

As Ian closed the door behind Nina he turned to me with his ,,serious,, face ,"We have to talk."

I nodded , "Sure we do."

-0-

"Your Dad?" I said shocked after a few minutes of us , well Ian talking in my room sitting on my bed across each other in indian style.

"Yeah .. I don't know the reason .. but I do know he made Rob believe that your mom was cheating on him." I widened my eyes.

"What? , but why would he do that?" Ian shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know , but I do know that after Rob found out the truth well..after that he wasn't on good terms with Dad." So that's why the cold welcoming at the first day.

"I'm sorry , but your Dad is such a-

"Jerk?" Ian smirked.

"Well I was gonna say something not lady-like as my grandma would say . But yes something like that." Ian laughed.

"I was expecting this kind of reaction. I knew I had to tell you this . Otherwise you'd think that it's all your fault." I curiously looked at him.

"Why would I thought that?"

"Didn't they tell you?" When he saw that I wasn't responding he continued ," Well after Rob broke up with your mom over Dad's lie , your mom moved to another country . Then he met your father , they kinda fell inlove ..I think.. and you we're born so they didn't really had other choice but to marry and raise you somewhere else."

"How do you know all of this?" _He literally knows my whole life!_

"I played for my brother over 5 years .When he found out the truth he wanted me to find your mom , but when he learned that she already has a daughter he .. didn't wanted to interrupt her life. So he went to college where he met his ex-wife." Ian exclaimed .

"Wow." Ian sighed .

"Yeah."

"So it's all clear now . The only question is . Why would Pa do something like this?" Ian narrowed his eyebrows.

"Pa?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah .. you know .. Grand-Pa." We laughed togheter.

"So you're calling him grandpa now .. it's weird." Ian stated the obvious.

"Yes it is. Since he's your dad and we.."

"We what?" He asked .

_You're not alone, together we stand I'll be by your side, _

_you know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end There's no place to go,_

_ you know I won't give in No, I won't give in_

"Nothing." I quickly added and stood up from the bed , "Aren't you thirsty? I am .. " But before I got the chance to turn the doorknob he turned me around a cupped my cheeks.

"I know what were you gonna say. " He whispered his lips dangerously close to mine

"But , it's not.. we c-can't ." I whispered back with wattery eyes.

"No we can't .." His turned his head away and let go of me .

I sighed and went back to opened the door , and then I heard him say,

"But we will anyway." He turned me around again , and I felt his hot lips against mine .

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_we'll make it through,Just stay strong _

_'Cause you know I'm here for you,I'm here for you_

I was SHOCKED to say at first , but then I closed my eyes and started moving my lips in sync with him . So this is what it's like to be kissed? I haven't said to anyone but I've never kissed a guy before , I never looked at boys like this . But well .. Ian's not a boy he's a man.

Since I could breathe thanks to my nose I put my arms around him and he didn't stopped . It was like a hot- passionate but sweet first kiss. I opened my mouth to moan and he took the opportunity and put his tongue in my mouth. I finally got to my senses and pushed him away.

**Ian's POV:**

When I finnally got the courage to kiss the girl and after a second of shock she responded I couldn't feel happier.

I know I made a mistake but it was worth it. The thing is that I actually wanted to say to forget the almost kiss we had . But it's just. When she put her arms around my neck I knew that this was the right thing to do. I couldn't control myself I felt like I had to do it . Just this once. When she opened her mouth I thought of it as an invitation and pushed my tongue inside her mouth , but she suddenly pushed me away.

"What-what the hell was that!" She whispered slash screamed since Rob and Julie were just outside.

"I said it. We will do it anyway. Why wait?" I shrugged my arms.

"Why wait ? Why wait? , you just stole my first kiss! I haven't kissed anyone before."

"What? " She haven't kissed anyone before? She? Who looks like a 20 year old mature women?

"It's true! Heck . I didn't even had a boyfriend before! What the hell were you thinking?" It kinda feels good to be her first.

"To say , I'm kinda glad . And to answer your question , don't act like you just didn't even thought about it." She looked down at her feet. I went closer to her and pulled up her chin with my fingers softly.

"Hey, it's okay." She sighed.

"No , it's not Ian, and you know it. It's so wrong ."

"But it feels so right." I said and she looked into my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Look , we both are confused now . Let's go to sleep and maybe tomorrow we'll know what to do." She nodded.

"Okay. You're right." She went on her tip-toes and kissed me on my cheeks.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mia." I smiled and left the room .

"What the hell did I just do . again!" I whispered as I got to my room.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ! :D I REALLY REALLY DIDN'T PLANNED THE KISS THIS SOON! :D **

**It just happened , and so much of you said that you wish it wouldn't be an almost kiss that I couldn't help it so. Yeah :D **

**So the thing is , I have 87 reviews . If you guys get me to 100 you'll have the new chapter!** **I know I'm mean I just need time to figure everything out about this story. :) :D **

**BTW: The lyrics are from the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne :)  
**

**Love Sherlyn xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! /*_*/Happy HOLIDAYS EVERYFICTIONBODY! :D :-* I can't believe we're already on the 10th chapter! I'm so happy you guys like this story as much as I love your responses! ;))I just want to wish Everyone of you a Merry Christmas!I hope you'll spend it with someone you really love and care about ;)**

**As I promised ,the next chapter is waiting for you to read it ;p**

**Disclaimer: I own Mia Katherinson ;)**

* * *

**_Previously On Unexpected Niece:_**

_"Hey, it's okay." She sighed._

_"No , it's not Ian, and you know it. It's so wrong ."_

_"But it feels so right." I said and she looked into my eyes._

_"Yeah."_

_"Look , we both are confused now . Let's go to sleep and maybe tomorrow we'll know what to do." She nodded._

_"Okay. You're right." She went on her tip-toes and kissed me on my cheeks._

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight Mia." I smiled and left the room ._

_"What the hell did I just do again!" I whispered as I got to my room._

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

The sun was practically eating my eyes out the next day in the morning when I woke up.

"Uthgggghh." I growled and pulled the covers on my face , when suddenly it all hit me ._ Last Night,Ian,Me,KISS._

I immediately jumped startled which caused a big loud fall from my bed ," Arrggh!" I growled for the second time this day.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted my swearing "Mia? Honey you okay?" I heard mom asking from the other side.

"Uhh , yeah never been better. Just a bad morning you know.." I exclaimed awkwardly looking around for some help to pull up myself.

"Well okay then. But hurry you're gonna be late for school." Oh no! School... Great. Just Great.

After I found the latch of my drawer I pulled myself up and went to the bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed brushing and leaving my hair in its naturraly straight style.

"Where are the others?" I asked the cook who's name was Maria I think, once I got down to the big kitchen.

"Well your Mother Miss is in the Masters office room along with Mister Rob, and Mister Ian went early to work." Maria said with a latin-american accent.

I sighed, drank my milk and went to ask mom for a drive to school. "Gracias Maria the breakfast was just incredible." I smiled and hugged her .

"No problem señorita Mía." She said as she hugged me back.

I went upstairs again , to the end of the hallway where was a big door to Pa's office but before I got the chance to open the door I heard angry voices.

"You won't do such thing!" I heard mom shouting.

"I will if she won't follow the rules!" Pa angrily responded.

"She's a child for crying out loud!" Mom shot back.

"Dad , calm down. It's none of your bussines where she's gonna study. It's her choice." Rob spoke up.

I couldn't take it anymore so I bursted open the door saying,"What's going on?"

Pa , who was at his desk giving mom and Rob angry looks stood up,"We'll talk about this later." and excused himself.

"What was this all about?" I asked curiously after Pa left.

" C'mon sweetie , you're gonna be late for school." Mom grabbed my arm and pulled out of the room.

-0-

"Have fun." Mom smiled once we were already at the schools parking lot.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen in school." I scoffed.

Mom sighed ,"You know I love you right?, and that I just want what's the best for you." I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Of course. But-" I wanted to ask about the incident that happpened between her and the two Somerholders but she cut me off.

"No buts , now go and have- I mean go and learn something new.." Mom smirked. I sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Bye ." I opened the cars door and turned around hearing mom's voice.

"Oh and could you come home by the school-bus? It's the last week till december and I really haven't even thought about the wedding dress so I'm gonna be out of town." I growled . _cool in a school bus full of ..well ,,human beings,,._

"Ugh, fine. But don't come crying when you're daughter isn't gonna be the same again after that." She just laughed and started the car._  
_

"Hey!Mia , over there!" When mom was out of sight I heard Rosie's voice calling after me.

I turned around and saw her walking towards."Oh , Hey Rosie what's up?" She shrugged.

"You tell me, you're the one Ed Westwick has a crush on." I blushed.

"He doesn't have a crush on me, we're just .. " She cut me off.

"Actracted to eachother like two magnets?" She teased.

I shook my head ,"You're unbelievable." She just laughed.

"Whatever, let's go get to the class. You don't know Mrs. Kennett ,she's like a dragon when the students are late for her class." She linked my arm with hers and we went to the building.

-0-

"And that's how you make a perfect SO2 , now homework .." The chemistry teacher gave us the homework and the school bell rang right after.

"Lunch Time. Mia Girl?. Rosie asked as we met by our locker thankfully they were right next to eachother.

"Yeah , sure." _It's not like I have another date with Ed._ I thought almost sadly.

"What's up with the sad mood?" Rosie asked after a couple of minutes at the lunch table in the school cafeteria.

"What? Nothing, no sad mood. " I responded quickly. She sighed and turned to me.

"Look, we know eachother like two days , but I know you enough to tell that there was something yesterday what got you today so .. well out of space." I rolled my eyes.

"Is it about hottie Ed?" Rosie asked smirking.

I sighed , "Well ..about him too." She narrowed her eyebrows.

"And who else?" I put down my sandwich.

"My .. soon-to-be uncle." She looked confused.

"What about him?"

"I- I-I" I suttered.

"You what?"

"I- kissed him."

"YOU WHAT?" She screamed out which got everyone's attention including Ed who was by the teachers lunch table eyeing me curiously.

I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled into the lady's room ,"How? Why? And especially who?"

"I- It wasn't even me .. it-it was him , yeah he was the one who grabbed my arms spun me around and kissed me with so much passio-" She cutt me off.

"But he's gonna be your uncle! That's that's ... what is it called? Oh yeah INCEST."

"Ew! It's not incest! He isn't really my uncle.. he's brother is gonna marry my mom, he'll be just like my step-uncle."

"Mia I don't know what you're doing but you should think about this . This is not right."

I sighed ,"There's something else you should know. " I whispered.

"What?" She looked curiously.

"It's Ian Somerhalder." Before she could scream out again I quickly grabbed her mouth.

"Don't you dare scream!" I whispered harshly.

She nodded and I let go of her mouth ," OMYGOD ITS IANFRICKINSOME-" I grabbed her mouth again .

"I knew I shouldn't have told you this."

She pulled my hand from her mouth and said ,"Hey, don't worry . It's cool. Actually you know what? This is not incest this is awesome! Having him as an uncle .. unbelievable , kiss him ? OH MY GOD!" I couldn't help but laugh out loud .

"So you say it's okay?" She sighed.

"Well you can't do anything about the new uncle part but you do can destroy Nina to have him all to yourself. " She tought evilly.

"You forgot one more thing." She looked at me confused.

"What?"

"That he's 33 and I'm 15!" I whispered loudly.

"Age is just a number baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe , but Ed is 25, ten years ? Okay . But twenty?! " I sighed once I saw at her that she I knew I was right.

"Well , no Ed and Ian for me I guess." I smiled sadly as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. But don't worry Justin Bieber is still just 18 ." She joked.

"Eww noo I gotta puke." We laughed and got out of the bathroom.

-0-

"You've slept with her?!"

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I understand ! You had to get laid and you choose my wife!"

"But we love eachother!"

Rosie and I were having acting class , sitting in the chair watching our two classmates David and Jake on the stage act with a very impressed Ed by their left side.

I couldn't help but take every few minutes a look at him. He was just too atractive not to look at. He of course knew it and smirked every one and then.

"Good job guys. Really great both of you got A+ ." He said with that sexy british accent with his and smiled at them.

"Now , what do you guys say for game like we had yesterday but with a little turn of rules?" Everyone clapped excitedly in agreement.

"I invited one of my very good friends actually I think you all know him, Ian?" I looked on the left side of the stage where I saw coming out the one and only need I mention ,I kissed , Ian Somerholder.

"Oh my god , why does this keep happening to me?" I whispered under my breath but of course Rosie heard this and excitedly clapped her hands.

"Oh my gosh! It's him! It's him!" She shook my shoulders.

"Yeah thanks Rosie , I noticed!" I growled.

Then she took a moment ,"Oh god .. this must be veeery awkward for you." Ah finnally .

"And not to mention when we had lunch yesterday with Ed he came out of nowhere and pulled a jealous boyfriend act! I mean how dare he?" She looked at me shocked. Opps. The lunch part with Ed she didn't know.

"You had lunch with Ed? Why didn't you tell me? So that's why you canceled yesterday!" She thought loudly.

"Yeah.. I forgot to tell you that after we met in the hallway he well...sorta asked me out. But nothing happened we agreed to be friends." Before she had the chance to respond the girls clapped and shrieked excitedly.

"IANN OHH MY GOOSHH!"

"I love U! "

"Marry ME!"

I just rolled my eyes annoyed ,"Jealous?" Rosie teased.

"Rose I swear to god-!" Ed's loud voice cut us off.

"Ladies please calm down! , Ian's here to help you with the acting. So please just ..follow the rules." The girls shut their mouths but the whispering was still there.

"So , we'll need pairs . But A boy and girl pair." Ed commanded the class. I looked around noticing everyone got a pair except .. me.

"Miss Katherinson , come up here I'll be your pair." Ed said and Ian beside him snorted and looked away.

"No thanks . I just change with .. with Tina! Hey girl wanna change?" She was with the school bad-boy Riley.

"What? Uhh.. no thanks. I rather be with Riley." She linked her arms with his smiling at him dreamily.

This girl is really one of a kind . "Well I guess than I'll be with you." I smiled at Ed who was smirking widely. Ian suddenly looked like he will throw a tantrum .

"I can be your pair too Kitten." Ian smirked.

When I got up the stage I rolled my eyes ,"My name's Mia, Mister Somerhalder." He quickly grabbed my arm and whispered in my ears huskily.

"Really? Cause yesterday you didn't have a time to protest." I just pulled myself out of his hold and went the other side of Ed who was now between us.

Ed sighed then looked at the students downstairs "Okay , so the name of the game is ,,Question on Question,, . Bassicaly it says itself you ask they ask back .. but it can't take you more then 5 seconds and the response has to be a question." I nodded at Ed and glanced at Ian who was just smirking .. typical him.

"So Ian will you show us how to do it?" Ed asked .

Ian smiled ,"Of course can I have some help please? " Before any girl could raise her hand he called ,"Mia?" I growled silently, and left Ed's side with Ian following me .

"Okay so, start." Ed commanded and Ian smirked.

"Wanna start?"

"Didn't you already?"

"Why are you so grumpy ?"

"What do you think?"

" Is it about yesterday?"

" Is it about yesterday?" I mimicked him, hearing Ed whisper ,"Impressive."

"So did you thought about it at all?"

"Thought about what?"

"Don't you know what?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Do you really want me to say it out loud?"

" Do you?"

" Wouldn't you blush?"

"Why would I?"

"Oh I don't know because we kissed?" I stayed shocked at his response and saw that everyone's mouth was gape open in a O shape including Ed's.

"Five seconds expired , I won! Yeah!" Ian smirked and laughed." Oh come on guys?! We didn't kissed, I played her out! And she didn't knew what to say!" He patted his shoulder.

Suddenly everyone started clapping saying "You're the best!"

"I know." Ian said as he worshiped. I just stayed there still like a statue. I looked at Ed who's expression was now well .. calmer than before.

"I'm sorry . He can be such a jackass." I apologized to Ed glancing back at Ian who was now talking to his excited fan-girls.

"It's nothing , I mean it's not like it would matter to me." He snorted causing me to giggle.

"Jealous I see." He smiled.

"Why wouldn't I ? The bad guys always got the girls." I smirked as I leaned closer.

"But , you're Chuck Bass. And you know what it means." He smirked back.

"I do. So do you wanna-"

"Oppa! Miaa I know I know I'm the best you don't have to say it . " Ian's stupid intrudde stopped both of us flirting and we looked at him annoyed.

"What?" He acted innocently.

"Nothing , well Ed I have one more lesson but after that we can meet up .. Okay?" I smiled at him taking my bag.

"Yeah , sure." He smiled back.

"What? Meet up? Why would you two meet up?" Ian throwed the tantrum.

"Why wouldn't we? It's not like you don't have a girlfriend.." I turned around and went out of the theater with Rosie.

"I really thought he's gonna tell everybody that you two kissed." Rosie said once we were out .

"Believe me , if I'll do something he won't like . He'll do it." Before we got the chance to get to the hallway I heard Ian calling my name running after me.

"I take it you two have things to talk about." Rosie said then hurried to study hall.

"Rose wait don't- aand she left." Suddenly a tonned chest was pressing against my back.

"We have to talk." I heard him whisper and I gulped.

* * *

**Whoop Whoop Ian and Mia are gonna have a talk about the K.I.S.S :D :D And anyways what the hell was that about with Julie , Rob and Pa ?! And why did Mia agreed on another date with Ed?  
**

**Review until the next chapter of Unexpected niece! **

**Again ,Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Love Sherlyn xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm overhelmed! more than a 100 reviews ! I'm sooo thankfull for every one of you! It's like my birthday! :D Well what to say now? Oh yeah , I didn't wished Happy New Year for this fic's readers! So, happy happy happy new yeaar of 2013! As I'm seeing it the story is pretty much on a good train regarding the feelings between Ian and Mia so right now I'm concentrating on Ed and her.**  
**I don't really want it to be a love triangle cuz let's face it .. it's kind of depressing not knowing who to choose already ;D And of course I don't want Mia to become like Elena .. but you'll see .. Quite shocking chapter! :O :D  
**

**Anyway , I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz it's writen with much love! ;)**

**One more thing ! Where you're gonna see the lyrics of the song The All American Rejects - Dirty little secret , then I think you should find it on youtube and play it while reading the scene, it really fits :))  
**

**Disclaimer: Owner of Mia Katherinson , Julie Katherinson, Cheryl Lockheart and Rosie Gonsalez ! ;P**

* * *

_**Previously on Unexpected Niece:**  
_

_"What?" He acted innocently._

_"Nothing , well Ed I have one more lesson but after that we can meet up .. Okay?" I smiled at him taking my bag._

_"Yeah , sure." He smiled back._

_"What? Meet up? Why would you two meet up?" Ian throwed the tantrum._

_"Why wouldn't we? It's not like you don't have a girlfriend.." I turned around and went out of the theater with Rosie._

_"I really thought he's gonna tell everybody that you two kissed." Rosie said once we were out ._

_"Believe me , if I'll do something he won't like . He'll do it." Before we got the chance to get to the hallway I heard Ian calling my name running after me._

_"I take it you two have things to talk about." Rosie said then hurried to study hall._

_"Rose wait don't- aand she left." Suddenly a tonned chest was pressing against my back._

_"We have to talk." I heard him whisper and I gulped._

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

I turned back around with a bored look on my face. _I won't crack.**  
**_

"About?" He rolled his beautiful blue eyes .

I sighed and turned serious .. well as a teenager who was kissed by her hot soon-to-be uncle can be .

"What do you want me to say?, I know it was just a moment of .. well whatever it was . I'm 15, you're brother is going to be my step-dad . And anyway you're not feeling anything of that kind of feelings towards me and I'm not feeling any romantic feelings towards you either. This was what you wanted to say too isn't it?" he didn't said anything just stood there speechless.

I sighed again ,"So let's just forget that it ever happened , and be the normal Uncle - Niece boring kind of types , kay?" I smiled . Though, inside it was killing me.

He finally moved his head in agreement but I couldn't see what was the truth. His eyes, they were emotionless.

"Yeah,okay." I hugged him but it was awkward to say when he didn't hugged me back, so I let go of him and excused myself.

"Sorry ,I gotta go." I motioned towards the class door and he nodded as I waved goodbye.

I ran to study hall and tried to become an invisible ninja so that Miss Harris wouldn't see me. I didn't had much luck.

"Miss Katherinson , rather later than never." She said and pointed to the seat next to Rosie.

"So , are you gonna be Miss Somerhalder?" Rosie teased with a grin.

"I'm gonna ...cry." I started crying loudly and hugged Rosie who hugged me back knowingly.

-0-

**Ian's POV:**

I didn't know what to say. When she finished the talking I stood there speechless because I knew she's right. What was I thinking? Kissing my niece? And I just actually wanted to ask her if she didn't wanted to be my secret girlfriend ! Man.. I really am stupid. It's just .. she's so beautiful but young , acts like a mature woman but still young, looks like a twenty year old bikini model but still my brother has to screw everything up.

But if that's what she wants and I still love Nina , very much, than there's just one more thing left to do.**  
**

"Hey , uhh ..can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Ed once I went back to his classroom, he nodded and I started.

"So, I heard that you're going out with Mia today right?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to make something clear." I went closer to him.

"Go on." He motioned with his hands.

"If you break her heart , I break your neck. Understood?" Ed smirked.

"Understood." I nodded and turned around to leave.

"Hey Ian." I looked at him over my shoulder.

"I'm not that kind of guy , and I really do like her."

"Whatever, just don't screw it up." He nodded and I left the classroom.

-0-

"Ahh, you're home early." Julie smiled while walking out of the kitchen wiping her hand.

"We didn't really shot much Damon scenes , so I had time and visited Mia's school." I replied walking towards the kitchen with Julie behind me.

"Really? Well I'm sure she was surprised." Julie stated with a smirk.

"She wasn't the only one." I smirked back ,"Anyway , where is the cook? And is this meat I'm smelling?" I grimaced.

Julie sighed,"Well she got a day of so I'm cooking , and yes it is meat." She replied in a duh tone.

I picked up one raw pea from the little bowl and ate it,"Well you must cook something else too since I'm vegetarian."

"I'm not gonna cook two meals because of one person , if you must then order something or starve." She snorted.

I growled ,"What's with Katherinson womans today?" Julie put down the wiper and looked at me.

"I don't know you tell me." When I didn't said anything she continued ,"What happened between you and Mia at school? You seem ...Damon-likey."

I snorted ,"Damon-likey?" She nodded.

"Yeah , you're like all cold and hard stare .. Damon looks like that when he's rejected by Elen- oh, Mia rejected something which included you?"

I ate another raw pea ,"You can say." Julie sighed.

"Look , she's still not quite home in this whole Somerhalder Family, I am because I knew you guys way before , she just feels ..lonely, for a girl like her it's surprising to be so taken care of. She likes to do things on her own. Just let her. She'll come around." She smiled and left the kitchen.

I sighed ,"Let's hope so."

-0-

"What are we doing on thanksgiving?" I asked Nina on the phone after I walked into my room.

_"Well , My mom thinks it'd be cool if we made some pizza for our fans..it would be like both of our family get togheter and have some fun with them .. you know make a little show."_ She replied.

"Sounds great , after it .. dinner?"

_"Yeah sure , just you , me and the sunset._"

"Sunset?" What does she mean?

_"Let's have a piknik in L.A you know go up the hills and watch the town from up there, what do you say?"_

I smiled,"Well it sounds romantic, can't wait." I hung up the phone.

"Knock , Knock?" I turned around and saw my father standing by the door.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" he came inside while I closed the door behind us.

" Just wanted to have some talk with my younger son."

I narrowed my eyes but said,"Okay?" He chuckled.

"What do you think about Julie's daughter?" He suddenly asked.

_ ._ "Well ..she seems nice." I awkwardly responded.

"I personally don't think it's a good thing she's studying here. I actually talked about it with Julie and Rob."

Now I was curious,"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking of sending her back to Europe." My eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"She just doesn't seem to be happy here." He said innocently.

"B-but you can't, I mean Julie would have to agree and she didn't .. did she?!" I was fricking out.

"Calm down son! I didn't said she has to go.. it's her choice ,though she does has everyone there. Including her father."

"What?"

"I researched him and he went back just as they left London. Ian, he want's to come for her and take her with him."

**Mia's POV:**

After crying myself out in study hall and telling Rosie everything we went to the girl's bathroom.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you did the right thing. Maybe you were right and he didn't felt anything towards you?" At this I broke down into tears again.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid." She said and hugged me again.

I let go of her and wiped away the tears,"It doesn't matter anymore Rose , I'm not like inlove with him or .. or " I couldn't help but broke down in sobs again.

"Oh baby , you just broke your own heart." Rosie said patting my back lightly.

"But hey see the bright thing?" She suddenly spoke up , while I was blowing my nose.

"What bright thing?"

"You're having another date with Ed Westwick!, look maybe you didn't get the hot vampire but you do can get the hot Bass Man!" I chuckled at this.

"You know what? , you're right." I gathered myself up and flew out of the bathroom.

"Mia! Where are you going?" I heard Rosie's voice shouting after me , but I didn't stopped.

"Search for happiness." I shouted back.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_  
_ When I've known this all along_  
_ I go around a time or two_  
_ Just to waste my time with you_

"Have you seen Ed?" I asked one of my classmates in the hallway.

"Nope." I growled and started running again.

_ Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_ Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

I then went to one of the classrooms and shouted ,"HAS ANYONE SEEN ED?" when I realized they were writing an exam.

"Crap..Sorry." I apologized and left the class.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_ (Dirty little secret)_  
_ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_ (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_ My dirty little secret_

"I saw him at the parking lot a few minutes ago." I turned around to see Tedd , and he was carrying a bag of onions?

"Thank you." I started running but stopped and turned back around," What are the onions for?"

He shrugged ,"Don't really have something to cry for. They're helping me start to care." I just laughed and went running out of the school towards the parking lot .

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"Hey Tina is Ed there?" I asked her pointing to the cars.

"Yup just saw him but why-" I didn't let her finish just said a soundless ,,thanks,, and ran that way.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_ Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_ You are the only one that needs to know_

"ED!" I shouted once I saw him trying to get in the car.

"Mia? , Hey what are you doing here?" He get up again and came closer .

I was out of breath and I took this moment to go much more closer ,so we we're like nose to nose . He schocked and curious and I .. fricking the hell out ..

"I wanted to do something . Way longer before you came to this school." And then I smashed my lips against his.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_ (Dirty little secret)_  
_ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_ (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_ My dirty little secret_

I felt him smile into the kiss and he put his hands around my hips , while spinning me around. And I put my arms around his nech while kissing him with passion . Who's Ian Somerhalder ?

_Who has to know_  
_ The way she feels inside (inside)_  
_ Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_  
_ These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_  
_ And all I've tried to hide_  
_ It's eating me apart_  
_ Trace this life out_

** Don't worry ..TBC.**

* * *

**Whoaaah! You didn't see that coming huh? :D I think this whole chapter was kind of shocking! :D **

**And just to get things straight I don't really know much about that pizza making thing for fans but I did heard some rumors ,so if it wasn't the truth than it's just gonna be my fiction ;)  
**

**Did you liked the song I picked? :D I was watching today John Tucker Must Die so I got it from there ;D  
**

**Next Chapter: A SURPRISING THANKSGIVING ;p With Ed ,Mia , Ian and Nina!  
**

**Review until the next chapter of UNEXPECTED NIECE!  
**

**Love ,Sherlyn xx.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Surprise,Surprise! ;)**  
**Disclaimer: So the thing is that I-  
**

* * *

**_Previously on Unexpected Niece:_**

_"ED!" I shouted once I saw him trying to get in the car._

_"Mia? , Hey what are you doing here?" He get up again and came closer ._

_I was out of breath and I took this moment to go much more closer ,so we we're like nose to nose . He schocked and curious and I .. fricking the hell out .._

_"I wanted to do something . Way longer before you came to this school." And then I smashed my lips against his._

_I felt him smile into the kiss as he put his hands around my hips , while spinning me around. And I put my arms around his neck while kissing him with passion . Who's Ian Somerhalder ?_

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

The buzzing of his phone broke our make-out session and of course the need of breathing.

Ed pulled out his phone from his pocket with a smirk, after my silent pout of wanting more. _Pfff.. who wouldn't want more of THAT? _

"Um..Hi what's up John?" he greeted the person on the line awkwardly. A few seconds later his face turned a bit serious as he shifted away a little and concenrated on whoever he was talking to.

"Okay, I got it . Thanks." He said and hung up. I looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" He smiled and took my both of my cheeks in his hands.

"Nothing wrong at all. But we have to cancel today, I gotta get back to New York , I have some things to do with my manager , but I'll be back by thursday." He smiled once again.

"But thursday's thanksgiving, aren't you going to spend it with your family or something?" I confusedly asked him.

He shrugged and let go of my cheeks,"They're all in Stevenage , and we don't really have thanksgiving there so no , I'm not , but if you have plans already-" I shook my head.

"No, No ..I mean I'd love to be with you then. It's just the annoying family dinner anyway, and I sure don't plan on sitting beside Nina , so yes we can have our date then." He smiled sweetly.

"So it is a date?" He teased .

"Well , I think It's pretty obvious after I kissed you , that I wanna be much more than your friend." I smirked.

He then took both of my hands in his," And I'm really happy. I've never felt like this before , you always make my days the best ones of my life." he kissed the top of my hand.

"Well that's cool because I don't have a lift home." He chuckled.

"Allow me." he pointed towards his car.

-0-

"We're here." Ed annouced after I gave him the directions to the Mansion.

He looked out of his car window,"Wow looks pretty ..rich." I chuckled as I gathered my things .

"Yep, Ian's father owns here everything , but I'm sure it will be his in no-time." Ed looked at me confused.

"Doesn't he has a brother? And a sister?" I sighed.

"Well the drama is the best word to describe this family, as in Ian is his dearly beloved son, not Rob. And regarding their sister, let's just say, I've never seen her." I smirked and he chuckled knowingly.

"Well , I hope you don't get lost till thursday." I smiled as I leaned towards him.

"So , I'll see you in two days?" He leaned too with a smirk.

"It's a date." He whispered.

"What else?" I whispered back and kissed him fully on the lips.

I broke the kiss first to his loud dissapointment and quickly got out of the car."Bye." I waved and hurried towards the front door.

I quickly opened and shut the door,"Oh my fricking god." I whispered loudly as I breathed hardly in and out and leaned against the door.

"What got you so excited?" Suddenly,Ian with a bowl of cereals came out of the kitchen scaring the hell outta me.

I yelled,"GOD! You scared me!" He smirked at my glare.

"Sorry, so .. what got you so jumpy?" I sighed loudly pretending I don't know what's he talking about.

"What? Me? Pshh..I am not." I got hurriedly to the stairs and when I was at the top of them he shouted my name.

"Yeah?" I turned around looking at him from up there.

"Are you happy? I mean are you happy here?"

**_"I've never felt like this before , you always make my days the best ones of my life." he kissed the top of my hand._**

I just nodded,"Yes. Very." He smiled and nodded ._  
_

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself once I was in my room.

**2 Days Later..**

The next two days after Ed left , was full of ..well school. I didn't really met with Ian , he was so bussy working that he came home in the morning just as I left for school, but that meant no Nina. And because of that , I was happy. I told Rosie everything the next day and as a good friend does she told me she supports me and she's very happy for me too.**  
**

"Somebody in there?" Ian knocked on the bathroom door on thursday morning-thanksgiving ughh .. but hey!No school and, I'm gonna have a date with my boyfriend!_ It_ _sounds so unbelievable!_

"No , Ian.. it's Peter Pan who's just showering." I rolled my eyes in the shower.

"Well okay Peter Pan, could I come in ?..I need to pick up Nina's mom from the airport and I have to shave." I chuckled.

"Can't look bad in front of the evil's mother huh?" I murmured.

"Did you said something?" He said loudly.

"Nope, I mean yes. You can come in , but you have to close your eyes."

"Come on Mia! How am I gonna shave with my eyes closed? Just pull the damn curtain on yourself and I won't see anything." I thought for a moment.

"Okay, You can come in." Thank god the curtain wasn't transparent .

"Okay, I'm coming in ..I'm heading towards the stool .. and I'm in fron-"

"You don't have to report me what are you doing , just do it quickly." I cut him off angrily , washing my hair with the shampoo.

"Okay ,geez." He responded.

"Why are you picking up her mother anyway? Isn't she supposed to go for her?" I tried to make a conversation through this ..awkward morning.

"Well she was, but something came up and she asked me,so I-"

"Agreed, I got it." _Man you don't have to make a fairytale from an answer._

"And how is school going?" He asked a few minutes later , I was finishing up and I hoped he would soon too cause I'll freeze in here._  
_

"Fine. Hey , could you somehow pass the towel please?" I asked slowly.

"Uhh.. um, yeah sure. " I heard some shuffling , he was probably looking for the towel.

"Um , here it is." He annouced after a good five seconds. I put out my hand , _just!_ my hand from the left side of the curtain and when I felt the soft fabric I quickly pulled my hand back in.

"Thanks." I said while drying of my hair with the towel.

"No problem. Um hey, so we decided that before the dinner , we're gonna make pizza in the local pub today for our fans togheter, our family and Nina's." I teared the curtain to the other side, revealing myself _in the towel of course!_ with a shocked slash angry face .

"What?!" Ian looked at me through the mirror shocked, but not because of what he said but he saw me in nothing but a towel slightly wrapped around my body.

"Oww, HELL!" He shouted loudly out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly and went over to him.

"I cut myself with the razor." He cursed silently, and I saw his left cheek starting to bleed.

I went up to him closer,"Let me see it." He took his hands away and I studied the cut .

"It's not that deep." I got another towel and soaked it in the hot water.

"Mia you don't have to-" He stated.

"Shut up and sit down." I commanded and he sat down on the little chair.

I got the towel out of the water and kneeled in front of him so I could have a better acess.

**Third Person POV:**

What the hell is she doing? She has no idea what's she doing to him! In a towel , in front of him , kneeled down .. for fuck's sake!**  
**

"Um.. You should..I-I'm fine, I- OWW!" Ian screamed when he felt the hot wet towel on his face, it pinched him.

"Calm down! It's just a scratch, gosh you're acting like a child!" She scolded him.

He sighed, he want's this all to be over. She's all hot and ..well,wet. It 's kinda doing things to him. _Bad thoughts go away I love Nina ,I love Nina,I love Ni-_

" Done, see it wasn't a tragedy." She rolled her eyes, though she haven't moved from the spot._  
_

_I'm starring._Mia thought silently , but who can help it? His eyes are so blue. Her eyes were wide when she saw Ian leaning in .. _is he trying to kiss me? _No , she can't let it happen again. But .. he's ... she's, before she had the chance to re-think the next step her thoughts went away the second she heard his phone ring.

She quickly stood up ,"I'm going to dress up." and left.

**Mia's POV:**

Did we just almost kissed again?! What the hell is wrong with me! , I was the one who told him it'll be better this way.. I'm not a slut ..or Elena.. I won't be playing with Ed's and Ian's feelings. I had to choose , and I did.**  
**

My phone's ring-tone shook me out of the thoughts,I saw the caller I.D and my mood got better "Yes?" I answered happily.**  
**

"Hello Love, I'm calling you to tell you I'm already at the airport , be ready at six, I'll come pick you up." Ed responded.

"Kay, but where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise, but let's just say we're going outside of Atlanta." My eyes widened.

"I'm not sure my mom will let me .."

"Don't worry, I got it covered, thanks to Rosie." Suddenly the door-bell rang," That'll be her." Ed must heard it after he answered.

"Are you planning on stealing me Mr Westwick?"

"It depends. Will you come with?"

"Hmm..maybe." I responded and hung up.

As I walked out of my room dressed up with still wet hair , I could hear Rosie and Mom talking downstairs in the living room.

"Thank you Miss Katherinson I knew you'd understand." Rosie walked out with a smile .

Mom walked after her,"Yes of course, anything for my daughters friend." She smiled back.

"What's going on? " I walked down the stairs with a curious look on my face, while Rose made a face behind my mothers back which looked like; Shut up and let me do the job.

"Nothing,I was just telling your mother how much I need you right now , after the break-up with Dan and my grandparents divorce." Rosie smiled sadly . _Really? grandparents divorcing? Mom will never buy it._

"And I told her that it's okay if you'll spend the thanksgiving with them today, so they'll come pick you up at six." Mom smiled. _Just as Ed said. Unbelievable.__  
_

I coughed nervously,"Yeah , I mean Thanks mom. It really means the world to me." I faked a smile._  
_

"Well I'm going , my grandmother is still throwing my papi's things out of the window.. you know someone's gotta clean up the mess." She pointed at the door.

I nodded ,"Yeah , I'm gonna walk you out." Mom nodded and went back to the living room while Rosie and I walked outside of the door.

"Whoa.. I didn't really believed that she's gonna buy it." Rosie laughed.

I just crossed my arms "Grandparents divorce? Really?"

Rosie glared at me," Well what did you thought? I can't say my parents, they can't stop sucking eachothers faces even in public places! At least she bought it." She smiled thriumphantly.

I sighed " Wait, Ed told you to do this?"

She nodded eagerly."Isn't he cute?"

**TBC.**

* * *

**So this is what you get for now. Now I'm off to write the new chapter for Inlove with Love ;)**  
** I think it'll be up by tomorrow for sure ;p**

**REVIEW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF UNEXPECTED NIECE! :D**

**Love,Sherlyn xoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yep,still alive :) I'm really sorry that I abandoned this story like a 5 year old crying toddler,**  
**but I always had something coming up , you know .. school .. friends.. parents.. though I always find a moment for some reading, I'm usually too tired or too lazy to write something. But don't worry I always find time for this ****! :-) Thank you for the continuing support !**

**Let's hope this chapter will make it up for the long wait ;-) One more thing guys, ,Me and two of my friends created a fan-club on Facebook for _Candice Accola and Joseph Morgan_ , I'd be really really grateful for your like , it's a Slovakian fan-club but since all of us can speak English fluently , we're concentrating more on the English/American language. With some Czech and Slovak :D The link for the fan-club is on my PROFILE PAGE ! ;)**

_About this chapter: I don't really know why , but I just feel better and happier when I write in the point of a third person , so from now on it won't be Mia's or Ian's POV, but maybe in some later chapters I'll need you to see their thoughts too. Just like in ILWL :))_

**Disclaimer: Owning the beautiful Mia , Julie, Rosie .. and any other character you don't recognize :P**

**Mia's outfit for this chapter including the date it's in my profile ! **_hope u like it! ;)_

* * *

When the time came Mia was ready to go; well she didn't know where yet. One thing she was sure about was that she's looking _smokin' hot! _she chuckled while looking in the mirror , she never_ ever _in her life thought she'll say this but; she was ready for her date with Ed _ohmygosh_ Westwick! she giggled.

Suddenly a knock on her door interrupted her happy thoughts ," Come in." she replied turning over but taking one more glance at herself.

The door opened and her mom stepped in ,"Wow.. you sure look good for a thanksgiving dinner at your friend's house." she narrowed her eyes and crossed lightly her arms.

Mia had already everything planned out ," Well Yeah , but I was thinking maybe we go to the carnival that's not so far away from their street , you know to help her forget about Jack." she sighed.

Julie confusedly shook her head ,"Wasn't the guy's name Dan ?"

Mia swore loudly in her head ," Um .. oh yes .. you know it's Jack Daniel .. his name.. I mean.. his second name is Dan as in Daniel." she stopped herself _'why is my Mother the one whose memory is better than Sheldon Coopers?'_

"Okay, I got it. But if you'll go to that carnival .. be safe." she smiled at her while kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Mia sighed loudly ,"Well that was close." and jumped back on her bed.

* * *

Ian on the other hand was working his ass off . Even at thanksgiving , eh .. he loves his fans anyway.

"Sweetheart where's my Nina?" Once he and Nina's mom were in the car back to their mansion she asked him with a thick Bulgarian accent.

"She's um.. I think she went for the supplies for the pizza , we're making a lot of them tonight." he smiled at her .

She nodded ,"Well I suppose it's all worth it .. but lemme tell you as soon as the media 's off I'm gonna make those little kids pay for it." she crossed her arms looking out of the window.

Ian just shook his head unpleasantly; out of nowhere he saw a silver Ford going on the opposite side .. wasn't that car Ed's ? He leaned in a little more ; and there was he .. but he was alone . Weird.. he head a feeling Mia was with him. And he had a feeling also that it wouldn't end good.

* * *

"God, That was close again!" Mia breathed out once she was back from the backside and at the passenger seat beside Ed.

He just smiled ,"Well if I saw it right , he haven't noticed you ." she nodded.

He looked at her once more and couldn't help but admire her ,"Let me tell you Mia .. you look charming."

Mia smirked ,"I think the word you were gonna say was .. _hot_ .. or _sexy as hell_ ."

He smirked back ,"Yes indeed."

She laughed ,"So tell me.. where are you taking me?"

He shook his head ,"Nope .. just wait and you'll see."

Mia sighed ," I would say I hate surprises .. but then I'd lie ." she smiled and looked out of the window.

* * *

**Sooo this is it . I wrote this like ,seriously 2 months ago , I planned it to be much more longer that's why I haven't updated it, but now as I see you guys need something , or you'll loose hope in me :) But it really is as I thought it would be . The most sure thing I can guarantee is that in the summer or maybe already in June I'll start with the updates again .. I know .. I hate to wait also , but shool is almost over and If we'll get through it (which I hope we do) then I'll have time for ALL of my stories . So Bye till ... a few more weeks? 2? 3? :))**

**Love you guys very much , Sher.**


End file.
